Small Ideas
by Joulez
Summary: What would happen if two of the main people in Atlantis were turned into children? Would Atlantis still be the same afterwards? Read and find out, just a little bit of light homour for the day:D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own a thing, all characters, and places are just being burrowed for a short time they will be returned promise:D

**Authors Notes: **Okay so this is kinda of like my first ever Stargate Atlantis fanfic i have not only written but typed out and posted up here! So be nice, and hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to Gracey who actually gave me courage to post up another story, and to write again! Lol Shep in sunglasses is just for you Grace.:D

**

* * *

**

**Small Ideas.**

**Chapter 1-'Oh my is that…'**

It was a normal mission-well as normal as it could get when you're in a different galaxy visiting different planets-go to a planet see if inhabitants are friend or foe if friend see if they could trade.

So when Major Sheppard and his team stepped from the Stargate they were all surprised to see the planet completely deserted except for one stone circular building and the Stargate.

There were no trees, no people, no animals, there weren't even any clouds in the orange sky, just sand lots and lots of sand, and dust.

"Okay, this is a little odd," commented Sheppard, slipping his sunglasses on, "Teyla have you ever been here?"

"No Major I have not," answered Teyla looking around, "This planet seems to be uninhabited,"

"It can't be," remarked McKay.

"It is, Ford, dial Atlantis we're going back," ordered Sheppard.

"Major we ran numerous tests and it all came back with reading of some sort of power source. I suggest we take a look around," suggested McKay.

"McKay this place is deserted where do you suggest we look behind the 'Gate?" questioned Sheppard.

"No in the only other thing that is here, that," answered McKay, pointing out the building.

Ford stopped dialling Atlantis half-way through to look at the circular building that stood half a mile in front of them.

"Sir?" asked Ford.

"Okay, Teyla, Ford you two stay here and keep in radio contact. McKay your with me and lets just hope that all the tests you carried out were right," instructed Sheppard.

"yes sir! Answered Ford.

Both Sheppard and McKay started off towards the only building on the whole planet. They both made it half way there without saying a word to each other.

Finally ten minutes later and they were standing at what looked like some sort of door.

"Well knock see if there is anyone home," suggest Shepard.

"Knock?" asked McKay incredulously.

"Yes knock you do know how to knock don't you?" questioned Sheppard seriously.

"Of course I do Major but why must I knock, you knock," answered McKay.

"Oh no, you insisted we come check this out, you knock besides you're the scientist," replied Sheppard,

"Exactly I'm the scientist all the more reason for you to go in at least you can shoot your way out again, so you knock," argued McKay.

"No you knock, besides _you _follow _my _orders so _you_ can knock." replied Sheppard smugly.

Before McKay could reply Sheppard's radio crackle before Lieutenant Fords voice floated over it, "_Sir?_"

Clicking his radio Sheppard answered, "Yes Lieutenant?"

"_Is everything okay over there sir?" _replied Fords voice.

"Yes McKay was just about to go in why?" responded Sheppard, whilst McKay rolled his eyes at the comment.

"_Sir, its just you and Doctor McKay have been standing there for five minutes we thought maybe something had happened to you?" _explained Ford.

"We are fine Lt, Sheppard out," replied Sheppard letting go of his radio, "No are you going to knock?"

"Fine Major I'll knock," answered McKay annoyed.

Knocking three times on the stone McKay stood back and watched as surprisingly a panel of the stone slid open to reveal a dark chamber.

"Wait here," ordered Sheppard.

Holding his gun at the ready Sheppard strode forward and slowly entered the dark chamber. He swept his P.90 across the room, the light at the end of it doing little to reassure him that there was nothing dangerous there.

He was half way in the chamber when he thought about having more light, or even a flash light so he could see better, when the whole room just lit up.

Blinking at the sudden brightness Sheppard still held his P.90 high and swept the room over again.

"Its safe," called Sheppard lowering his gun and turning around.

"Wow, this place looks like the ancients built it," commented McKay, entering the chamber.

Just nodding his head Sheppard spotted a console and went over to it. Placing a hand on the top he managed to bring up several what looked like documents.

"McKay do you have an idea what this place maybe?" questioned Sheppard as several more holographic documents appeared.

"Not yet Major," answered McKay.

Whilst McKay worked on trying to figure out exactly what the stone building was, Sheppard walked along the far end of the room running a hand over the smooth cool wall.

It seemed that unlike the other panels he had touched these didn't seem to light up or even bring up any more of the documents.

Turning around he walked back the way he just came this time instead of running a hand against the wall he kept them on his P.90.

"How much longer you gonna be McKay?" questioned Sheppard, losing interest in the room very fast.

Looking up from the console he was bent over McKay answered, "I don't know, Major the amount of information that is here then there's how long to translate it all, maybe at least a few hours if only to get it to disk!"

"A few hours?" repeated Sheppard shocked.

"At the minimum, yes," answered McKay.

Sighing Sheppard asked, "So do you know what this place is yet?"

He sometimes hated missions like this, where is was all waiting around, and nothing for him to really do. _But, _he mused, _this place must be a gold mine to a scientists and the like._

Glaring at the Majors question McKay retorted, "Didn't I just say I'd need a few hours in here! No Major I do not know what this place is…yet,"

"Well then do you have an _idea _as to what this place is?" asked Sheppard.

"An idea yes, many of them don't seem quiet right for a place like this," answered McKay going back to the console.

"Fine I'm going outside try not to land into trouble," replied Sheppard.

McKay obviously not hearing what Sheppard had actually said, just nodded his head and muttered a quick 'yes yes I'll be fine' before continuing to work on the console.

Just shaking his head Sheppard left the circular building and stepped out into the bright sunshine again. Shielding his eyes against the sun with his hand John glanced up at the sky.

Despite having trained primarily with the USAF to become a pilot they had still covered some simple basics like first aid, knowing when your opponent is going to attack, simple things really.

So it was no shock when he looked up at the sky and figured it must be at least mid-day as to how high the sun was in the sky.

Taking his hand away from his forehead John slipped the sunglasses back on and started the trek back to the Stargate.

As he walked up the slight slope he started kicking up the dust as he walked causing his once black boots to turn rather grey.

Reaching the Stargate he found Ford and Teyla sat to the side talking to each other. Normally John would not approve of them sitting down talking to each other on a foreign planet.

But since there was no inhabitants he wasn't going to press the issue, Lt Ford was the first to notice that the Major had returned.

Dropping his smile Ford jumped up and stood to attention, whilst Teyla took a little longer but also stood up and smiled at the Major.

"Sir is everything alright?" questioned Ford quickly.

"At ease Lieutenant, everything is fine McKay is just looking at some Ancient text stuff I've come back to let Atlantis know," explained Sheppard smiling back at Teyla and nodding to Ford.

As Sheppard moved to the DHD Ford followed pulling out his IDC device, it was something that would let Atlantis know who was dialling in and so they could lower the shield.

Punching Atlantis' address in John took a step back as the wormhole opened and did its usual whoosh before settling back inside the Stargate.

The thing that looked like a shimmering pool of water was actually what transported people or objects to different planets that were light-years away from each other.

Tapping his radio Sheppard spoke, "Atlantis base this is Major Sheppard,"

There was a few seconds of silence before the radio crackled slightly and a familiar voice came over the radio, "_Major Sheppard are you alright? You aren't due to report back for another hour yet,"_

"Everything is fine Dr Weir, except McKay found a building that looks like it was built by the Ancients. That's why I called actually, is there any other Dr you could spare?" asked Sheppard, recognising the voice on the other end.

"_Just hang on John I will see who is free. But as you know nearly everyone has been assigned something to do," _answered Elizabeth.

"I know Elizabeth, then just a laptop then, just so McKay has something to save his work to," reasoned Sheppard.

There were a few minutes of silence and all they heard was someone talking a distance away, four minutes later Elizabeth's voice came back over the radio, "_Major the only two free Drs at the moment would be Kavanaugh and Simpson,"_

Sheppard rolled his eyes at the names Elizabeth had given him, he didn't particularly like Kavanaugh especially after the whole 'stuck in Stargate' incident. Simpson he hadn't had chance to work with and didn't know how she liked to work.

Clicking his radio Sheppard sighed and replied, "Okay Elizabeth send through Kavanaugh and make sure he brings a laptop!"

"_Okay John, just be careful and check in, in an hour. Atlantis out," _replied Elizabeth.

As the radio transmission ended the Stargate closed down and it was quiet for a few minutes before Ford broke the silence.

"Sir if you don't mind me saying, is Kavanaugh the right choice?"

Glancing at his 2IC Sheppard frowned slightly before answering, "That Lieutenant remains to be seen until he comes through, suppose I should go break the news to McKay. Once Kavanaugh comes through send him to the building,"

"Yes sir," replied Ford.

Nodding his head again at his two-team maters Sheppard made his way back down the slope kicking yet more dust into the air.

Entering the shade that was the stone building he saw McKay flicking between two consoles as thought trying to time something.

McKay glanced up as he heard someone's footsteps on the stone floor.

"Ah Major just the person, I could use some help with this," spoke up McKay, stopping his pacing and looking towards Sheppard.

"Just what exactly are you trying to do McKay?" questioned Sheppard gesturing between the two consoles.

"Trying to get something to work Major, I've figured out that you need to press certain buttons on this console before repeating it on the second one. Yet I can't get to the second console in time to press the sequence," explained McKay quickly.

"So you've figured out what this place is then?" cut in Sheppard before McKay could speak again.

"Well actually…no…no I haven't, but I thought it best to try it out. I've managed to translate a few lines of one of the documents and it says that all the subjects were returned to normal after a week, so I thought-"

"No McKay," cut in Sheppard again, stopping McKay's explanation short.

Blinking a couple of times Rodney seemed shocked that he had been cut off mid-sentence again, "Major?"

"McKay," mimicked Sheppard.

Sighing Rodney replied irritably, "Major anything that happens to either of us we know it will only last a week. I don't think you understand the importance of-"

"I understand perfectly well McKay," cut in Sheppard yet again, "You want to play dam lab rat to some Ancient Technology that in actual fact you don't know what does! Did you forget what happened last time you 'tried out' the Ancients stuff?" questioned Sheppard sternly.

"Of course I haven't forgotten Major, but this, this isn't the some Shield!" exclaimed McKay getting annoyed.

"Your right this isn't _some shield _its something that for all tense and purposes could kill us. Until Kavanaugh has translated more of this stuff we aren't trying it!" explained Sheppard, turning away to leave the building again.

"Major! MAJOR!" shouted McKay, but Sheppard was ignoring him.

Slamming his fist down on the second control in annoyance, a low rumbling sound was heard all around the room before it began to shake.

John was just leaving the doorway when he heard the rumbling sound, jogging back in he saw Rodney glancing at the roof panicked.

"Whatcah you do this time McKay?" asked Sheppard loudly.

Glancing at the Major Rodney retorted, "Nothing or at least I don't think I did anything!"

"YOU THINK!" shouted Sheppard glaring at the scientist he clicked his radio, "Lieutenant Ford do you copy?"

"_Yes sir, what's going on its like an earthquake out here?" _replied Ford.

"McKay pressed something, I want you and Teyla to dial Atlantis we may need some help," answered Sheppard as a rock fell from the roof and blocked the door.

"_Yes sir, Ford out," _replied Ford.

As the radio clicked off Sheppard still glaring at McKay only just saw another rock fall this time directly behind McKay.

The sound of the rock falling Made Rodney jump and he took a few quick steps forward nearly running into John who was stil glaring at him.

"YOU DO KNOW THIS IS NOT MY FAULT!" shouted McKay back.

It seemed the low rumbling sound was getting louder and the rocks falling around them were getting bigger. Several times both Sheppard and McKay had to move quickly to avoid being struck.

Shielding his head Sheppard snapped back, "WELL YOU PRESSED THE BUTTONS MCKAY, SO PRESS SOMETHING ELSE!"

Glaring once more McKay decided to do as he was told to do for once and started pressing random buttons when a flash of white light shot out and wove its way around both Sheppard and McKay.

Yet the sound continued to get louder and the shaking intensified even more causing them to grab onto the consoles.

"MCKAY?" shouted Sheppard looking at the light.

"I DON'T KNOW MAJOR!" retorted McKay.

As the rumbling and shaking grew several more rocks fell from the building and there was strips of sunlight streaking through the room. Casting oddly shaped shadows on the floor and walls.

The more the rumbling, shaking and rocks fell the more the light surrounded the two men and became brighter, until it was almost as bright as the sun outside.

With the light getting intense Sheppard could hardly see so he didn't notice a rock fall and strike Rodney on the back of the head until Rodney fell to the ground.

Going over to him Sheppard Haphazardly bent down and made sure McKay was still alive, finding the scientists pulse Sheppard let out a sigh only to be hit with a falling rock to his back causing him to fall forwards.

A smaller rock then also caught his head causing his vision to cloud over before he succumbed to the darkness.

Since both men were out cold they never saw the rest of the building collapse on top of them or the rumbling and shaking stop.

As the building collapsed the bright white light that had surrounded them was now coursing through them.

* * *

Outside of the building

* * *

"Yes sir, Ford out," replied Ford.

He had just been told to leave the planet by Major Sheppard but the shaking of the ground was that bad neither he nor Teyla could stand up very long.

That's when they both heard the Stargate start to dial up, glancing to the ring behind him Ford got ready to radio them to not send Kavanaugh through.

After all the last thing they needed was for some jumped up scientist saying they were going to die, every five minutes.

It seemed like an eternity until the 7th chevron on the Stargate locked and the Stargate activated.

Tapping his radio Ford shouted, "DR WEIR DO NOT SEND DR KAVANAUGH THROUGH! I REPEAT DO NOT SEND HIM THROUGH!"

After he finished talking he glanced back at the building to see and hear it start to fall apart.

"_Lieutenant what's going on?" _came Elizabeth's concerned voice over the radio.

Turning back to the Stargate Ford answered loudly, "There's some sort of earthquake going on Ma'am! Major Sheppard and Dr McKay are stuck in the building! We are going to need a medical team out here but not until this quakes finished!"

"_Earthquake Lieutenant! And hold on I will send a team through stay in radio contact! We won't shut the gate down, Weir out," _replied Elizabeth calmness just radiating in her voice.

"Yes, Ma'am," replied Ford.

Ford turned again this time a particularly violent shake sent not only him but also Teyla to the ground.

"Lieutenant Ford look!" exclaimed Teyla pointing at the building.

Ford looked at what Teyla meant and his stomach turned to ice as the whole structure caved in on its self, trapping Sheppard and McKay under all the rubble. There were puffs of air rising, like small dust clouds as the rumbling and shaking settled down.

Pushing himself up Ford started towards the damage wreck of the stone building but was stopped by Teyla grabbing his arm.

"Lieutenant, if they are under the rubble they are going to need medical attention," spoke Teyla in the calmest voice she could muster, yet her insides felt like they were knotting up.

""Yeah I know, what's your point?" asked Ford bluntly, all he wanted to do was get over there and help.

"My point Lieutenant is if you go charging over there you could do more damage than good. Let Dr Weir know so she can send someone through to help," explained Teyla.

She could see in his eyes that he was struggling between going to help his CO or staying there and doing nothing.

Sighing Ford replied, "Your right I should let Dr Weir know and we can help once the others come through."

Smiling she let go of his arm and let him radio Atlantis, turning to the building her face dropped slightly. _There is surly no way that they could have survived that, _thought Teyla grimly, _yet they both have survived much worse things, maybe there is hope for them yet._

She was shook out of her through by Ford returning to her side.

"Dr Weir is sending through Dr Beckett and a couple of other medical personnel," said Ford, quietly.

"That is good then," replied Teyla.

The two didn't have to wait long as five minutes later Dr Beckett and several nurses stepped through. There was four nurses holding two stretches obviously they were hopeful they would find someone's body.

"So do one of you two want to tell me exactly what happened?" asked Beckett as the group moved towards the wreckage.

"Well doc the building collapsed with them still inside, the Major gave no indication that anything had been activated," answered Ford.

"So this whole thing maybe because someone activated something they shouldn't 'ave?" questioned Beckett, he really didn't want to be walking on anything he could re-activate with having the ATA gene.

"Yes doc, its entirely possible," answered Ford.

They reached what Ford told them use to be the entrance to the building. The nurses carrying the two stretches placed them on the floor before the group.

"Right listen up ladies and gentlemen, we don't know if this is caused by someone activating some Ancient technology. Therefore those of you who have the ATA gene be careful right, let's start moving some of these boulders," explained Becket.

After the little 'prep talk' the whole group including Teyla and Ford joined in the moving of the rocks.

The group had been working most of the day and as the blazing sun finally made its decent through the sky it seemed like they had not made a dent in the rocks at all.

Beckett had ordered that at least two of his staff to rest due to dehydration and even tried to get Ford to rest.

"You need to rest son," repeated Beckett.

"I am not going to give up, looking for the Major or Dr McKay, they wouldn't if it was me," replied Ford, still moving rocks as he talking.

Sighing Beckett replied, "Lieutenant you know there is a slim chance they will not only be alive but even be in one piece when we find them!"

"Don't talk like that doc," responded Ford quietly unwilling to accept defeat.

"Look all I'm saying is-"

"DR BECKETT!" shouted one of the nurses cutting across Beckett's sentence.

Running over to the nurse with Ford hot on his heels he came to a stop at what he saw laying there in the rocks.

There was some kind of white bubble shining through the rubble and dust. But it wasn't the bubble that had shocked him, it was the two people inside.

"Oh my, is that?" asked Beckett astounded.

"I think it is doc," answered Ford equally as shocked.

"But that's not possible, I mean why would the Ancients do such a thing!" added in the nurse.

"I have no idea but they both look injured let's get them out and back to Atlantis," instructed Beckett.

All effort was put into clearing the rocks around the bubble away once the rocks had been removed the bubble seemed to dissipate.

Not wasting a second Beckett brought Sheppard out first checked him over the nlay him on a stretcher then he did the same to Rodney.

With a little more hope in their stomachs that everything out hopefully turn out okay, the team retreated back to the safety of Atlantis.

Little did they know that taking Sheppard and McKay back with them would cause a whole load of trouble.

For both Sheppard and McKay had been turned into what looked like there five year old self's.


	2. Chapter 2Seriously!

**Disclaimer:- **Eh see chapter one for disclaimer:D

**Authors Notes:** Thank you all 9 reviews wow i didn't expect that much! And i am so, so, so sorry about the delay, there was a death in the family and i couldn't get to sit and write until friday! So this is an extra long chapter for you all of you lovely reviewers, i have to say that this is set somewhere season1, maybe after the storm im not to sure yet! But you do not have to worry about season2 spoilers:D All for now, just enjoy the fic and i look forward to more reviews:D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2-Seriously?**

"Are you telling me that two of my top people are now five year olds?" questioned Elizabeth incredulously.

"Aye I am saying exactly that," answered Carson, for the fifth time.

It had been three hours since they had rescued both Major Sheppard and Dr McKay from the rubble of the planet they had been investigating.

Yet word had spread fast around Atlantis that they had brought two children back instead of Sheppard and McKay. But after reassurances and even a DNA test it was found that the two children were in fact Sheppard and McKay.

Carson had checked both of the mover and despite them both having mild concussion and Sheppard having a bruise on his back, they were both perfectly healthy.

"This can't be possible Carson, they are…were some of the best people we had! Is there no way to reverse it?" asked Elizabeth, feeling like she was grabbing at thin air to come up with an answer.

"Not that I can find. If anything the answer would either lie with John and Rodney or back on that planet," answered Carson.

He understood what Elizabeth was feeling he had run ever test he could think of to try to find a reverse for them. But he could not find anything and was at a loss.

Sighing Elizabeth glanced over Carson's shoulder at the sleeping children, before asking, "What we going to do with them? I mean we can't exactly send them back to Earth!"

Placing a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, Carson smiled and replied, "I'll watch 'em whilst they here, until something else can be arranged. Don't worry if they're anything like there older self's…well they'll be fine," Carson dropped his hand from Elizabeth's shoulder and turned to face his two patients.

It was true that they had only explored less then a quarter of Atlantis and it really was no place for a childe to be let loose. In fact even when the Athosians were living in Atlantis they would never let there children wonder around too much.

The children in the beds only half resembled the men that the people on the expedition recognised.

John who use to be quite tall, and had black messy hair was now a lot shorter and despite his hair being the usual mess it was, it was slightly lighter. Yet his face was less guarded than the older John, it was more stress free.

Rodney on the other hand was completely different, from his older self. He was shorter than John was, had what looked like a bowl hair cut. Yet his face was not the stress free five year olds face it should have been, it was as guarded as it ever was.

Carson who had been studying the two children realized that if they remembered where and who everyone was they would have a lot of explaining to do. Where as if they didn't know then it would be easier, they could choose what to tell them.

"I'm going to call a briefing see if we can't split some of there work load and figure out what to do," spoke up Elizabeth after five minutes of silence.

Glancing over his shoulder, Carson nodded his head and asked, "What you planning on telling everyone?"

"I guess the truth, so expect some people down here to check it out," answered Elizabeth.

"You don't think they'll believe you?" queried Carson quietly.

Smiling Elizabeth answered, "Well I didn't believe it! Let me know when they awake,"

"Aye I will do," agreed Carson.

Glancing once more at the sleeping at the sleeping boys Elizabeth shook her head at the predicament they were in, before leaving the infirmary.

She was half way to one of the labs when she ran into Ford and Teyla, coming the opposite direction.

"Ah Lieutenant, Teyla I was just coming to find you both," said Elizabeth.

"How is the Major and Dr McKay?" asked Teyla, before Ford could say anything.

"They...ah…they will be fine, Dr Beckett said they only have mild concussion," answered Elizabeth.

"Are they back to normal Ma'am?" asked Ford curiously.

"No Lieutenant, but I'm calling a briefing to explain a few things if you both would head that way now," replied Elizabeth.

She knew that the young Lieutenant looked up at the Major and not just as his CO either. Elizabeth noticed that out of all the teams they had that went off world, Major Sheppard's team had formed the closest bond between the members.

Which is why when Ford let out a sigh at her negative answer that Elizabeth realized just how much of a long day it was going to be on Atlantis base.

"Lieutenant, Aiden, I understand your frustration at the situation but at least they are not dead," added Elizabeth calmly.

"Yes Ma'am, its just we should have tried to help sooner," replied Ford quietly.

"From what you told me Lieutenant, there was no way you _could _have helped them. Don't beat yourself up over it, Major Sheppard or Dr McKay would not want that," reassured Elizabeth, "Now if you could find Sergeant Bates and ask him to join us, I will find Dr's Kavanaugh and Zelenka."

Without saying anything else Ford and Teyla nodded at Dr Weir before heading back down the corridor, they had just come from, in search of Bates.

Nodding her own head at Ford and Teyla, Elizabeth turned down a right hand corridor and headed right into Dr McKay's lab where she knew Dr Zelenka would be working away at something.

Clearing her throat Elizabeth spoke up, "Dr Zelenka,"

Stopping what he was doing Zelenka glanced up at Elizabeth and replied, "Ah Dr Weir, can I help you?"

"Yes actually you can. I'm sure you can have heard about Major Sheppard and Dr McKay by now?" responded Elizabeth.

"I heard something, they are children no?" answered Zelenka; straitening himself up completely from bending over some reading's he had been looking at.

"Yes five year olds to be exact. I need you to be in the briefing room in ten minutes I'll explain more there," explained Elizabeth.

"I shall be there Dr Weir," agreed Zelenka.

"Thank you," thanked Elizabeth.

As she left the lab she heard a few muttered words in Czech. Shaking her head again Elizabeth made her way back up the corridors and back to the control room where she found Kavanaugh standing there bag on the floor and arms crossed.

"Ah Kavanaugh just the person I need to speak to. Could you join us in the briefing room immediately please," said Elizabeth, not really wanting to get into another argument with him.

"Dr Weir just what exactly is going on here? First I was told I was going off world now I'm not!" exclaimed Kavanaugh noticeably irritable.

"Everything will be explained, please the briefing room," repeated Elizabeth.

With a sigh and a rolling of his eyes Kavanaugh turned around, picking up his bag and went off to the briefing room.

Twenty minutes later everyone was either seated or standing in the briefing room with Elizabeth stood near the doorway.

Clearing her throat Elizabeth began to speak, "Right if you could listen up! I'm sure by now that most of you have heard that an incident took place on P5X 597. Let me reassure all of you that both Major Sheppard and Dr McKay are fine, but they have regressed to the age of five year olds!"

Elizabeth stopped for a moment to let the news sink in both Sergeant Bates and Dr Kavanaugh looked rather shocked. Obviously not being told anything prior to the meeting.

"Is this some sort of joke, are they _really _five year old kids again?" questioned Kavanaugh suspiciously.

"Believe me Doctor I was just as shocked as you are now," answered Elizabeth.

"So what are we here for Ma'am?" put in Bates.

"I was just getting to that Sergeant," answered Elizabeth, before continuing on, "You are all here because I asked you here, Dr Zelenka, Sergeant Bates you two will both take over Dr McKay and Major Sheppard's work load. Dr Kavanaugh, Lieutenant Ford will be returning to the planet and see what else there is, obviously there has to be more. Teyla I want you to remain here, I have a feeling that once John and Rodney have woken up we are going to need to keep an eye on them. Is that clear to everyone and is there any questions?"

"Just one, what happens if the same thing happens to me on that planet?" asked Kavanaugh bluntly.

"Then Lieutenant Ford will bring you back here. If there is nothing else you're all dismissed," answered Elizabeth.

With nothing really changing in Dr Zelenka's, or Sergeant Bates' schedule they both left the briefing room to carry on with what they were doing. Teyla also left the room and headed back to the infirmary to await the boys waking up.

Which left Elizabeth, Kavanaugh and Ford still standing in the small briefing room.

Stepping forward Ford stood to attention and asked, "Ma'am when do we leave for P5X 597 again?"

"I want you both in the Gate room for 1300 hours," answered Elizabeth, checking what time it was on her watch.

"Yes Ma'am," agreed Ford before leaving the room.

"Is there something you wish to ask Dr Kavanaugh?" asked Elizabeth.

She had seen him cross his arms and glare at her ever since she had explained what he was going to be doing.

"Yes actually, there is. Just why do we have to go back, for all we know Sheppard and McKay will remember everything?" questioned Kavanaugh.

"Because Doctor there is every possibility they might not know everything. This way saves time that can be used to right this whole mess up!" answered Elizabeth, feeling annoyed at him again.

This wasn't the first time he had questioned her authority or orders and she assumed it would also not be the last time either.

"And if it can't be straightened up, we are going to be stuck with two five year olds. With no way of returning them to the Earth!" protested Kavanaugh

Glaring slightly at him, Elizabeth answered, "I am well aware that we could lose two of our top people Kavanaugh. The point is before we condemn them to living as five year olds I'd like to take a chance at saving them," just as Kavanaugh was about to cut in Elizabeth continued a little louder this time, "I don't want to hear anything else from you, you will be in the gate room at 1300 hours,"

"Very well then Dr Weir," replied Kavanaugh coldly.

He left the room without so much as a nod of his head before heading to get ready for his off world mission.

Sighing Elizabeth sat herself down in one of the empty chairs and closed her eyes for a moment. Three hours ago she had thought it was some kind of joke, three hours ago she was sure she had two grown men trapped under rubble.

Yet four hours ago she was actually enjoying five minutes of peace and quiet out on the balcony, just letting her mind wonder.

There was a tap on the side of the wall that brought Elizabeth's attention back. Opening her eyes she saw a youngish looking nurse standing at the door.

"Yes?" asked Elizabeth not really bothering with pleasantries.

"Dr Beckett sent me to find you Dr Weir, Major Sheppard's awake," answered the blonde nurse, in a very strong Australian accent.

"Thank you, I'll go see him now," replied Elizabeth standing up.

"No problem, Doctor," responded the nurse leaving the room.

Not wasting a second Elizabeth left the briefing room and made her way quickly down to the infirmary.

Entering the infirmary she saw John sitting up in the bed looking rather confused.

"Ah Elizabeth just the person I wanted to see," said Carson, spotting Elizabeth over by the door.

"Does he remember anything?" questioned Elizabeth hopefully.

"No, no he doesn't remember anything," answered Carson.

"I can hear you, you know!" spoke up a rather loud voice.

Smiling Elizabeth glanced pass Carson to look at John, "Well then you should not have been eavesdropping young man."

It seemed that Elizabeth's maternal instincts kicked in at seeing the young child, the only other time she was 'motherly' was with her nieces back on Earth.

The 'young man' in question just flashed her a winning smile, whilst a slight blush crept into his cheeks. Obviously he had used 'that smile' before, maybe at his own mother.

"Sorry miss," apologized the boy.

"I'll talk to you later Carson," whispered Elizabeth, before making her way over to the bed and perched on the end, "So its John isn't it?"

"Uh hu," answered John, nodding his head.

"What's the last thing you remember doing John?" questioned Elizabeth smiling softly.

"I was playing with Cade in the backyard I fell over hit my head…" answered John trailing off at the end.

"So you fell over then what?" asked Elizabeth gently.

Shrugging John answered, "Nothing,"

Elizabeth sat staring at the young boy in front of her. Obviously he could remember being at home, so maybe there was a chance that something from when he came to Atlantis had remained but he just had to look for it.

"Okay then John, I'm going to go over to talk to Dr Beckett, Teyla here will keep you company," replied Elizabeth, standing up she was surprised when a hand grabbed at her arm.

Looking back down at the young John she saw a momentary flash of fright to be replaced by pain in his hazel eyes.

"What is it John?" asked Elizabeth, helping him to lean back against the bed.

Looking down at the bed sheets John let go of her arm, "Uh…I'm not in trouble am I?"

Elizabeth was quiet taken back by that, the John she knew would never have considered he was in trouble. Even when he was in trouble, he wouldn't admit that he was.

Smiling softly at the young boy Elizabeth answered, "No you're not in trouble. But if you're in pain I'm sure one of the nurses will help you,"

"Yes miss," replied John quietly.

"Oh and John call me Elizabeth or Liz," added in Elizabeth still smiling.

Turning back around she half expected John to try to grab her arm again. After taking the first step and not feeling a hand grab her Elizabeth left his bedside and went to find Carson.

Elizabeth found Carson on the other side of the infirmary, thankfully out of earshot of John.

Looking up from his work Carson asked, "Ah Elizabeth what can I do for you?"

"More of what you can do for me. Would you possibly be able to keep John here until Rodney is fit for release?" answered Elizabeth quietly.

"Aye I can do, but I doubt John's going to like it much, he's already asked to leave once," replied Carson frowning slightly, "You thought what your going to tell them, about where they are?"

"To be honest I haven't a clue, I mean how do you explain a place like Atlantis to two people that can't even remember who we are," answered Elizabeth.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," reassured Carson.

"Yes hopefully, I'll be back in a short while keep an eye on them," replied Elizabeth smiling as she headed towards the door.

Carson just nodded his head as Elizabeth left the infirmary. Finishing off what he was writing down, Carson closed the file and made his way over to John.

John had managed to get himself onto his knees so he was kneeling on the bed with the cover pushed back. When the two children had been brought back the nurses had, had to dress them in some small hospital shirts and pants.

Since there original clothing had become six sizes to big for them. It seemed that john was talking animatedly to Teyla about-what Carson guessed to be-flying.

Teyla had been told not to divulge any information about where she had come from. So when John had started talking about helicopters, planes, anything that could fly she had just smiled knowingly and let him carry on.

After all what did she know about the ships that would-according to John-dominate Earths skies for hours at a time.

"Then there was one time when my dad took me to an air show and-" John stopped talking as he saw Carson approach.

Holding a hand to the crook of his arm John seemed to deflate a little bit. Last time the doctor had come over to him was to take some blood.

Teyla glance over her shoulder as John stopped talking and saw Carson walking over, "Dr Beckett, I take it you have something important to tell us?"

"Aye I do, don't look so worried John," answered Carson smiling at the young lads frown, "Everything came back fine, but we're going to keep you in the infirmary until Rodney wakes up,"

Tuning back to John Teyla smiled and said, "Is that not good news John? You shall soon be out of the infirmary,"

"But why can't leave now?" asked John still frowning, "I mean, I'm fine,"

"Actually son you're not fine, you've got quite a nasty bruise on your back. Now it may feel fine but that's the medicine in your system. Not to mention that you had a mild concussion," explained Carson.

John crossed his arms over his chest and glared at both Teyla and Carson before diverting his glare to the bed.

"It only means that you'll be here another few days John. And I'm sure a few other people will be in to visit you," explained Teyla softly, making a mental note to get Ford to visit.

It seemed that John was thinking over Teyla's words because a few minutes later the glare disappeared from Johns face and he uncrossed his arms.

"Okay then," replied John smiling, before asking, "So who's Rodney?"

Teyla and Carson shared a look; they both had no idea how to exactly explain that.

"Uh…well…he's another boy that's here same age as you," answered Carson thinking quickly.

"Can I talk to him please?" asked John, flashing his charming smile again.

It seemed that John didn't want to know where 'here' was, for the time being anyway.

"I'm afraid not lad," answered Carson.

The smile dropped from John's face as he replied, "Why, he is okay right?"

"Aye he's fine, he just needs to rest. Speaking of which, I want you to get some more rest as well," replied Carson.

Sighing John responded, "Okay then."

John un-tucked his legs from beneath him, laid himself down on his right side before pulling the covers up to his shoulder. It was only after he had rested his head on the pillow did John realize that he was slightly tired.

Letting his eyes drift close the last thing he heard was Teyla wishing him a 'peaceful slumber', which even in his sleep ridden mind that sounded strange.

Pushing it to the back of his mind for now John just pressed his face further into the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile the other side of John's bed Carson was checking over Rodney, who still had not woken up yet. Teyla who was standing the opposite side of the bed was watching as Carson worked.

"Well the bump on the back of his head has shrunk slightly," spoke Carson, straitening the covers ever so slightly around Rodney.

"Is that a good thing?" asked Teyla.

"Aye that's defiantly a good thing, but he's going to have one hell of a head ache when he wakes though," explained Carson.

"Then would it not be wise to try to wake him now?" questioned Teyla.

"No, not really you see he has a concussion so once he wakes I'll want him to be awake for an hour. Waking him now he is more likely to fall back to sleep ten minutes later," explained Carson, "Why don't you go get something to eat Teyla, neither of them will be awake for a while yet,"

"I would prefer to stay, unless you wish me to leave?" asked Teyla quietly.

"No, not at all lass," answered Carson.

Teyla nodded her head and sat down on the one chair that was between the two beds. It was not the first time she had sat a vigil at children's besides. After many cullings, most of the children had either lost parents or relatives. Most of them did not feel safe to sleep without an adult there, therefore herself and others had taken to sitting between beds. Bringing peace to the children's minds whilst they slept.

Carson watched as the young woman sat down between the two beds, smiling softly at her, he carried on with his work.

* * *

At 1300 hours Lieutenant Ford, Dr Kavanaugh and Dr Weir were stood in the gate room waiting for the Stargate to finish its dialling sequence.

"I want you both to be careful," began Elizabeth, "I know neither of you have the ATA gene but we also are not sure if the thing that did that to the Major and McKay was push button activated,"

"So basically we're to go and try not to get ourselves turned into kids," spat out Kavanaugh.

He was still annoyed at earlier, when had had confronted Elizabeth about even going back to the planet.

"Yes basically Kavanaugh," retorted Elizabeth folding her arms.

"Ma'am if we don't find anything amongst the rubble do you want us to return or try somewhere else around the planet?" questioned Ford, cutting in before any form of argument could surface.

Turning her attention to Ford, Elizabeth answered, "Return home and we'll go from there. But Lieutenant make sure you look thoroughly, we have two of our people needing us to help them!"

"Yes Ma'am, we'll do our best," agreed Ford.

Besides Ford, Kavanaugh just rolled his eyes he was less hopeful that they would find anything useful. But he had to admit he would have sooner had Sheppard and McKay as adults instead of kids.

The Stargate did its usual dramatic opening, and Ford and Kavanaugh made there way towards the gate before stepping through the wormhole back to P5X597.

After the Stargate shut down Elizabeth stood there staring at the empty room before her. _Wraith, Genii, and Rising cities, I can handle, _thought Elizabeth, _yet two people turning into five year olds. Why would the Ancients want to be that young…again? It doesn't make sense, then again not a lot around here does make sense._

"Dr Weir?" asked a voice, shaking Elizabeth out of her thoughts.

Turning around Elizabeth smiled and replied, "Yes Peter, what can I do for you?"

"Dr Beckett was looking for you, he's in your office," answered Peter.

"Thank you Peter," thanked Elizabeth.

Sighing she sidestepped Peter and headed to her office, it was only the middle of the day and she had already had enough.

Entering her office Elizabeth smiled at Carson and took her seat, "Carson what can I do for you? Has Rodney woken up yet?"

"Not yet no, but the bump on his head has gone down and John has fallen back to sleep," explained Carson.

"Well at least that is one good thing today," replied Elizabeth her voice showed just how tired she felt now.

"Aye there is that, Teyla is with them both at the moment so I thought I should let you know what had gone off," responded Carson, before asking, "Elizabeth are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine thank you Carson, just tired and its only mid-day," answered Elizabeth a bit to sharply.

"Ah yes it has been a long day, not to mention the shock of earlier. Why don't you go get something to eat or drink?" suggested Carson concerned.

Smiling tiredly at the Scottish doctor in front of her Elizabeth answered, "I would but there is still a lot I have to do first,"

"Well just make sure you do," added in Carson standing up, "Elizabeth,"

He left her alone in her office and headed back to the infirmary. As he passed through the control room, he spotted Peter tapping away on a laptop.

Going over to him Carson said, "Ah Grodin, have you got a second?"

Looking up from his work Peter answered, "Of course, what can I help you with?"

"Could you make sure that no one disturbs Dr Weir for an hour unless it's an emergence?" questioned Carson quietly.

"Yes I can do, is everything okay with her?" answered Peter, worriedly.

Most of the staff in Atlantis knew that when it came to medical matters Carson out ranked them all. So as soon as the questions was asked, Peter assumed something had happened.

"She is fine, I just think she needs some time to let all of this sink in," responded Carson softly.

"Of course I will then," agreed Peter.

Smiling at the Dr Carson left the control room and headed to the infirmary to wait for Rodney to wake up.

* * *

As the Stargate closed down behind Lt Ford he recognised the deserted, dusty planet. Only this time it was what could only be classed as evening time.

The sky was a nice deep purple as the sun lowered in the sky. It also was not as hot as it had been when they had first visited and Ford was pretty sure it would only get colder.

"Oh look at that! How am I suppose to find anything in that wreckage!" exclaimed Kavanaugh irritated, pointing out the stone wreckage.

"By looking, now lets go," instructed Ford bluntly.

Ford strode past Kavanaugh and made his way towards the crumbled stones, he didn't bother looking behind him to see if the doctor was following.

So when he reached the wreckage and kicked over a couple of the stones he caught site of Kavanaugh walking over at the slowest pace possible.

"Do you want to pick up the pace a little!" called Ford loudly.

"I am not military Lieutenant, so there for I do not take orders from you. Also this pack is rather heavy," retorted Kavanaugh, coming to a stop besides Ford.

Losing some of his patients with the man Ford snapped back, "Your right you're not military, but if I remember correctly Dr McKay is Chief Science officer. So when we get them back to normal, they are going to want to know why it took us so long. I don't think either Major Sheppard or Dr McKay would be please to hear that you decided to 'take your time' do you?"

"Threats do not work with me Lieutenant," answered Kavanaugh.

"Then work!" ordered Ford.

The two men seemed to be locked in a glaring contest for a few minutes before Ford shook his head and headed off in the opposite direction around the rubble.

Kavanaugh still glaring and mumbling under his breath started to clear some rubble away to try to find any type of intact console.

After several hours of pulling out stones, Kavanaugh came across what looked like a rather smashed up console. It seemed it had sank into the ground.

Ford who had also been making a dent in moving some stones, glanced up as Kavanaugh stopped working. He was just about to tell him to get on with it when he spotted why Kavanaugh had stopped.

Going over Ford asked, "Does it work?"

"I'm not sure, it doesn't look that way yet," answered Kavanaugh, pulling out a laptop from his pack and hooking it up to the console.

"Yet?" questioned Ford confused.

Sighing Kavanaugh answered quite civilly, "It seems the console is still lit up, but that could mean anything from its power nearing depletion or the power is still highly charged. I don't know until I've at least run a few tests,"

"Well get running them, maybe we can have the Major and Dr McKay back to normal tonight," replied Ford smiling brightly.

Surprisingly the two of them managed to work side by side for over the next two hours. Until, that is, when Kavanaugh let out a sigh stopped working and leant back on his hunches.

"What? What is it?" asked Ford urgently.

"Two things really depends you want the bad or really bad news first?" answered Kavanaugh.

"Kavanaugh!" exclaimed Ford

"Alright, alright the thing is the console is not fully charged in fact it's the opposite the power is depleting," began Kavanaugh, "That's not the only thing, it seems there is no reverse way to restore Sheppard or McKay. There is other stuff here that the linguists can work on but…"

"But what?" insisted Ford.

"But nothing Lieutenant, we…I can't help any more not here. I have the majority of the stuff on the laptop other than that this is just a pile of rubbish," answered Kavanaugh bluntly.

Sighing Ford took a look at the ruins before saying, "Okay pack it up lets get back to Atlantis, let them know what's happened,"

Whilst Kavanaugh packed up his stuff Ford took a minute to look at the wreckage. He had hoped that they would find something, anything really to help Sheppard and McKay out.

Yet two hours of search had turned up nothing useful, unless he counted the fact that Kavanaugh managed to get everything on the laptops hard rive.

The two of them walked back to the Stargate in silence, both tired and disappointed they hadn't found anything. Once the wormhole established back to Atlantis both Lt Ford and Dr Kavanaugh stepped through to deliver the not so good news.

* * *

**Atlantis 2 hours before**

* * *

Carson didn't have to wait much longer for Rodney to wake up; in fact he had only been back at the infirmary for thirty minutes, when a quite moan was heard.

Going over to Rodney's bed, he noticed the young boy was shaking his head from side to side as though he was in some sort of pain.

Carson placed a hand on Rodney's small shoulder expecting it to calm the obviously up set child, but instead of it calming him down, Rodney went stock-still.

At first Carson thought Rodney had, had some sort of fit, until the five year olds eyes flew open and he sat up straight.

But sitting up was not the best idea Rodney had, had as the whole room seemed to topple over and his stomach turned at the sensation. As sick rose up his throat Rodney leaned over the side and emptied his stomach contents.

Obviously Carson had anticipated some sort of violent reaction when the boy had sat up because he already had a basin ready, as Rodney threw up into it.

Once Rodney had finished being sick, he closed his eyes and swallowed a couple of times to get rid of the taste in his mouth.

Helping Rodney lay back against the bed Carson spoke quietly, "You just lay back Rodney, you're perfectly safe here,"

"Safe?" questioned Rodney, his voice hoarse from just throwing up.

Carson was actually shocked by that question, that the young boy in front of him had even asked it.

"Aye, safe just rest lad," answered Carson softly.

He knew Rodney hadn't ever spoken of his past, well if he did it was never to Carson, so they were maybe going to end up dealing with a totally different Rodney.

Opening his eyes slightly Rodney looked about the room and asked, "Where are we?"

"In an infirmary, hospital," answered Carson.

"I know what a hospital is," responded Rodney bluntly, "Where is 'here'?"

"Here would be a hospital, out in a different state," spoke up Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had spent a while in her office before she spotted Peter sending a couple of people away. Curiously she had left her office and asked why the two people had been sent away. After getting an answer out of Peter, Elizabeth had set off for the infirmary.

So when she reached the infirmary and saw Rodney awake, she just knew she would be explaining where they were soon.

"Which state, I memorized each state you know?" questioned Rodney smugly.

Raising an eyebrow at the young boy, Elizabeth replied, "Really you must be very smart to memorize all the states. And it doesn't matter which state just concentrate on feeling better."

Rodney didn't seem to be too satisfied with the answer but wouldn't argue back. Closing his eyes he was all ready to fall back to sleep when a voice distracted him, causing him to open them again.

"Can I leave yet?" called out John, sounding bored.

Turning his attention to the bed that had a curtain around it, Carson smiled and answered, "No lad you can't leave," before turning to Teyla and whispering, "Bring him over."

Teyla just nodded and pushed back the curtain slightly to reveal John sat on the edge of his bed feet dangling several inches above the floor.

John flashed his cheeky smile again, obviously he hadn't been awake long as his hair was still tousled and his cheeks were still flushed. Also his scrubs were slightly twisted and full of wrinkles.

Smiling kindly Teyla said, "You can not leave yet, but we have someone you might like to meet,"

"Who?" questioned John, obviously his disappointment about leaving forgotten again for now.

"Just come over and see for your self," spoke up Elizabeth, hoping to intrigue John further.

And it seemed to work as well, as John pushed himself of the infirmary bed wincing slightly as he pulled his back muscles- and wondered over to the others.

John stopped at Rodney's bedside and just stared at the boy lying in the bed.

"What?" snapped Rodney, irritated by John's staring.

Smiling John shook his head and answered, "Nothin'"

"So stop staring," retorted Rodney, folding his arms.

Even as a five year old it seemed Rodney could make himself intimidating. But it also seemed that John didn't seem to care as he kept on smiling.

"Why?" asked John.

"Why what?" questioned Rodney confused.

"Why stop staring, you never know I might have said somethin'," explained John, mimicking Rodney and folding his arms across his chest.

Frowning slightly Rodney replied, "Then you should have spoken earlier,"

"Maybe I didn't know what to say," countered John lightly.

As the exchange unfolded Teyla, Carson, and Elizabeth had taken several steps away from Rodney's bed obviously wanting to give the two boys their space.

"You still shouldn't 'ave stared," protested Rodney, he had spotted the adults stepping away but it didn't bother him.

To Rodney the further away an adult was to him the better that way they couldn't upset you. And it certainly wasn't his fault that he was smarter than his sister was at his age.

John on the other hand had not seen the three adults move away, was still smiling and started to clamber up onto Rodney's bed.

"What are you doing?" questioned Rodney, as he moved his legs to the side.

Getting up onto the left hand side of the bed, John sat crossed legged.

"Sitting down," answered John simply, "You know I don't know your name?"

"What?" questioned Rodney, astounded that this boy in front of him could flip topics so fast.

"A name, like my name is John," pointed out John smiling, "You must have a name?"

"I know what a name is," replied Rodney, rolling his eyes.

"Well then what is it?" repeated John.

"Rodney," answered Rodney, sitting up a little straighter.

He had to admit that despite how tired he did feel a few moments ago, he was definitely wide-awake now.

"Nice to meet ya then," replied John cheerfully.

The two five year olds sat in silence on the bed it was if the two had ran out of things to say. Which wasn't exactly true, they were indeed not talking, but still were enjoying the others company.

"So know how to play Rock, Paper, Scissors?" asked John, breaking the silence.

Looking slightly started Rodney stuttered out a reply, "Uh…y-yeah sure. Why?"

"Want to play?" asked John brightly.

"Uh…I don't know," answered Rodney shrugging.

No one had really asked him to play such a trivial game as Rock, Paper, Scissors before. Yet the boy in front of him had asked him to play within five minutes of knowing him.

"You may as well, there's nothing better to do except sleep," encourage John.

He had always had away of getting people to join in on games, after all that was how he had made friends with Cade. And Rodney reminded John of Cade, rather quiet and not really wanting to try anything new.

Rodney seemed to think it over for a minute before answering, "Sure okay then,"

"Cool!" exclaimed John happily.

Whilst the two boys began a small tournament of Rock Paper, Scissors, Teyla, Carson, and Elizabeth had been watching them but also talking quietly.

"So Rodney actually asked if he was safe?" asked Elizabeth, rather shocked.

"Aye he did, now that got me thinking that maybe he was miss-treated as a kid," explained Carson, he hated the thought of anyone being miss-treated its one of the reasons he became a doctor. But he especially hated it, if it was one of his friends.

"I do not believe I understand when you say miss-treated? Are children not treated with respect on Earth?" questioned Teyla confused.

"Back on Earth some parents would hit their children for discipline," began Elizabeth, "Now some people believe that hitting a child when it has done wrong is the right thing to do. In some cases it goes beyond that, and in very rare cases a parent will kill his/her child, unintentionally of course."

After finished her explanation, Elizabeth noticed the look of utter disbelief and disgust on the Athosian woman's face.

"And no one stops this?" questioned Teyla shocked.

"Occasionally an adult has stepped in and stopped it yes," answered Elizabeth before adding, "But we are not here to actually discuss that. Carson you believe we could be dealing with a more…hostile Rodney than before?"

Sighing Carson answered, "Aye we could, especially if all he knows at the moment is hurt. I mean we don't necessarily know what caused Rodney to be like he is today,"

"So should it not be just a matter of befriending him again?" asked Teyla, glancing at the two boys.

"Aye we can but you have to remember this may not be the same type of Rodney as we're use to," answered Carson.

"What about John?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well he seems to be his usually cheeky self and I've not seen him react differently. So I think we still have same happy-go-lucky Major under there somewhere," explained Carson.

"Well that is good then," replied Elizabeth, smiling, "What did-"

"THAT'S CHEATING!" cut in a shout from Rodney.

All three of them went back over to Rodney's bed to see what all the commotion was about.

"IS NOT I CAN CHANGE MY MIND IF I WANT!" shouted back John.

"NOT AFTER-" began Rodney before Elizabeth cut him off.

"Okay enough!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

Both of them turned bright red and looked down at the bed. The thing was the way Elizabeth had said it, she didn't need to raise her voice.

"Thank you, now what's going on?" asked Elizabeth firmly.

"He cheated," replied Rodney, looking up and pointing to John.

"I did not cheat!" protested John, crossing his arms, looking up and frowning.

"Did too," retorted Rodney mimicking John's actions.

"Enough!" cut in Elizabeth again.

Again they turned red but this time their frowns were punctured by two yawns, one from each of them.

Obviously the two of them had grown tired and who could blame them. Not to mention Elizabeth noticed that Rodney looked a little pale again and John's face was slightly pinched-as though he was in pain-.

Obviously she was not the only one as Carson spoke up, "Right lads you can both get some more rest. John back to your own bed,"

Sighing John uncrossed his arms, smiled tired at Rodney and climbed down from the bed. He grimaced as he stretched his back, but kept his mouth shut. They were already angry with him, so he figured the less fuss the better.

Stumbling back to his own bed he climbed in got comfortable on his left side pulling the covers around his body like a cocoon. He closed his eyes tight to try to block out the pain from his back; obviously the painkillers had worn off.

With his eyes closed he never saw Teyla sit in the chair besides his bed, until he felt a hand on his head, stroking his unruly hair.

Opening his eyes he was just going to say something but Teyla spoke softly first, "Just rest John, Dr Beckett is just getting Rodney comfortable then he shall come to you. Just rest,"

Teyla being use to calling people either their ranks or titles was still shocked she could use both John and Rodney's given name out loud. Of course she was still worried that she might slip up, but she had done well so far.

On the other side of the infirmary Carson and Elizabeth were sorting out Rodney who was feeling sick again.

Rodney who hated being sick with a passion, was trying to hold back his tears as his stomach twisted and knotted, making the urge to vomit even worse.

But he was lying down on his back, staring up at the concerned gaze of Elizabeth, who had taken to rubbing his arm.

Elizabeth saw the stamping down of Rodney's emotions in his eyes. She didn't like to think that a boy as young as five couldn't express emotion. In a bid to get him to forget about his stomach for a few minutes she had started rubbing his arm.

Carson who was looking for something to give to Rodney, spotted both Teyla and Elizabeth's actions, he smiled at the sight. At least he knew that if they couldn't reverse what had been done to them, they would have two strong people looking after them.

Finding what he was looking for Carson took it over to Rodney. Unfortunately the only thing he could find to give to Rodney was a mile pain relief. It weren't as strong as morphine or Tylenol but it did have a counter part of settling the stomach down. The bad thing it was only in needle form.

"I'm sorry lad I could only find this to give you," spoke Carson, pushing Rodney's pyjama sleeve up.

Despite not liking needles much, Rodney didn't dare open his mouth and complain for fear of throwing up. Instead he clamped his eyes shut, and waited for the pain.

A few seconds later there was a sharp pinch in his arm, then nothing. Opening his eyes Rodney caught Carson throwing the needled away.

"See nothing to worry about," said Elizabeth smiling, "You just try to sleep."

Deciding it was best not anger the woman in front of him further, Rodney re closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep.

Carson had also taken the same pain relief over to John, he could tell the young lad was in a lot of pain so decided to give the pain relief quickly.

Ten minutes later and both John and Rodney were fast asleep, whilst Teyla, Carson and Elizabeth stood near the doorway talking quietly again.

"I'm going to see if a team can't find us a bigger set of quarters," said Elizabeth, quietly.

"Well I don't mind them staying here, its just if we get any kind of emergency they may get in the way," replied Carson.

"Can they not be flown to the mainland, my people do not mind taking them in?" asked Teyla.

"That is kind of you Teyla but I want them to stay on Atlantis. I think if worse comes to worse we can try to remove beds from here to some quarters," explained Elizabeth.

"That seems fair enough to me," added in Carson.

Just as Elizabeth was going to speak her radio went off tapping the ear piece she heard Peters voice, "_Dr Weir,"_

"Yes Peter?" responded Elizabeth.

"_I thought I should let you know that Lieutenant Ford and Dr Kavanaugh have returned they're waiting in the briefing room," _explained Peter.

"Very well I'll be right there, Weir out," replied Elizabeth letting go of the radio, "If you'll both excuse me I think we may have some more information."

Turning around Elizabeth left the infirmary and headed back to the briefing room hoping that the Lt and Kavanaugh would have some good news for her.

But she knew as soon as she entered the room and spotted Fords frown that they had not uncovered anything positive from the rubble.


	3. Chapter 3How Long? Midnight Wonders!

**A/N: **Okay this took like a whole load longer than I actually expected it to:P So sorry about that, but here is another long chapter for you wonderful Gaters:D Oh yes, I think everyone can remember in The Brotherhood when the Dart flew over the city...well if you can't go watch it again...and if you do, then you will know that the Wraith ended up in the city didn't it! Well I am using that, so spoilers right up until The BrotherHood now:)

**Disclaimer: **Eh not mind, never were mine, and never will be mine, im just borrowing them for a while, but i promsie they will be returned in full working order.:P

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3-How Long! Midnight Wonderings**

The briefing didn't last very long and Elizabeth had dismissed them both to get cleaned up and have something to eat ten minutes ago.

It was now 1800 hours both John and Rodney had stayed asleep for the rest of the afternoon. But Elizabeth knew they would be waking up soon.

Writing up her report to the SGC-despite the fact that they couldn't send them to the SGC-about how Major Sheppard and Dr McKay had turned into kids. She imagined that General O'Neill would at least get a chuckle out of it.

Yawning Elizabeth sat back in her chair and looked out towards the Gate room. She knew that every team she sent through the Stargate there was a chance they wouldn't come back.

She also knew that getting close to any of them was risk. But they were isolated from Earth and she had made friendships with each and every member of the Atlantis expedition.

So when they go hurt, or upset she felt responsible for it. Sighing Elizabeth saved her work and closed the laptop down for the night.

Getting up Elizabeth left her office and started to make her way to the Mess Hall for a early dinner, well early to her since she normally didn't get dinner until 2100 hours.

As she turned a corner she nearly ran into Dr Mackenzie, the resident linguist who had managed to decipher quiet a lot of the Ancient Texts they had procured from around Atlantis.

"Ah Dr Weir, I was just coming to see you," said Mackenzie, her voice punctured by her rather strong Australian accent.

"Dr Mackenzie what can I do for you?" replied Elizabeth.

"Its more about the stuff that Dr Kavanaugh brought back," began Mackenzie enthusiastically, "It seemed the Ancients were looking into ways of actually pro longing there life before they ascended that is. It seemed there experiments went wrong though instead of pro longing their life it regressed there ages,"

"So they what abandoned the experiment?" asked Elizabeth curiously.

Sighing Mackenzie answered, "No the scientist that were working on it, got hit by a wraith culling, they were working…"

"Yes?" prompted Elizabeth.

"Well the text doesn't say exactly," answered Mackenzie, obviously holding something back.

"What _does _the text say Doctor?" encouraged Elizabeth gently.

"The last person that regressed died Dr Weir. The last entry says they were close to stopping the death," answered Mackenzie, her enthusiasm deflated now, "It looks like Major Sheppard and Dr McKay may die."

Elizabeth stood there shocked at that announcement; she stared at the brunette doctor before her taking a deep breath and asking.

"How…how long do they have?"

"By the calculations that we worked on and how long the texts-" started Mackenzie before being cut off.

"How long?" cut in Elizabeth dreading the answer.

Swallowing nervously Mackenzie answered, "I'm sorry Dr Weir, they only have a week,"

"A week?" repeated Elizabeth.

"Yes I'm very sorry," apologized Mackenzie.

Frowning Elizabeth said, "But you said the texts just finished, so maybe they managed to actually get the process right before they were all killed. It could be they just never documented it, due to the culling,"

"Its entirely possible Dr Weir, but I don't see how. The last entry clearly states that the wraith were going to cull that planet the next day," began Mackenzie, "What are you going to tell them?"

"Well I'm certain not going to tell two five year olds they are going to die. I want you to go through the texts again, see if there is anything we can use," explained Elizabeth.

"Dr Weir we spent several hours going through it there's nothing there!" protested Mackenzie.

"I am not going to condemn our people to death Doctor! Maybe you missed something, just double check everything please," ordered Elizabeth.

Nodding her head Mackenzie replied "Yes Dr Weir."

Turning around Mackenzie headed back to her lab, with a determination to find something hidden within the texts.

Elizabeth turned around and headed off to the infirmary to relay the new information to Carson. _So much for an early dinner, _thought Elizabeth.

Entering the infirmary for the what felt like the sixth time that day, the site that met her made her smile.

Ford was sat at the end of John's bed telling some form of scary story to both John and Rodney. Both the young boy's looked rather scared, yet seemed to be actually enjoying it.

"So as they crept into the house, there was lightening and rain pounding against the windows, casting eerie shadows across the old wooden creaky floor," Ford said, well into the story telling he never noticed Elizabeth come up behind him.

"Lieutenant, you wouldn't be telling scary stories now would you?" asked Elizabeth smiling.

Jumping up Ford seemed rather shocked as he answered quickly, "No Ma'am."

Both John and Rodney laughed at Ford; they found it funny that someone else was in trouble for telling them stories.

"At ease Lieutenant," replied Elizabeth smiling, "What were you telling them?"

"Just a story that my cousin told me when I was a kid, Ma'am," answered Ford.

"Well don't go scaring them to much, I don't think Carson wants to spend a sleepless night reassuring John and Rodney that no monster live under there beds," Elizabeth replied with a smile.

"I won't do Ma'am," responded Ford, glancing at the two five year olds that were now talking to each other quietly for a change.

"Good, now where is Carson, I expected him to be here?" asked Elizabeth curiously.

"He went to the Mess about five minutes ago Ma'am," answered Ford.

"Thank you Lieutenant," thanked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth turned around and headed back towards the door; just before she left she glanced over her shoulder. Ford was again telling his story to John and Rodney, who where sitting listening animatedly.

_They are too vulnerable for there own good, _thought Elizabeth as she turned away and left, _a week, a week to show them the wonders of Atlantis. I just hope the Wraith don't decide to show up._

As she walked the corridor to the Mess Hall she noticed the odd couple of people standing around talking to one another, which was not uncommon. As she passed two people, who were engineers to the city, Elizabeth over heard part of their conversation and had to try not to laugh.

"I heard that Major Sheppard got that annoyed with Dr McKay he just asked an Ancient to turn him into a kid," whispered the person.

Shaking her head Elizabeth hid her smile, and entered the Mess Hall to see Carson sitting at a table on his own, obviously finishing off his dinner.

Going over Elizabeth sat down and started speaking, "Carson enjoying your dinner?"

"Aye I was. I take it you have some new information otherwise you wouldn't have sat down?" answered Carson, pushing his plate away.

Elizabeth looked down at the table before answering, "Dr MacKenzie reported her findings to me ten minutes ago, they weren't what we needed to hear…"

"Elizabeth?" encouraged Carson.

It weren't often he used her given name and only when he needed her to tell him everything did he use it.

"The findings as I have said weren't what we wanted. Apparently the Ancients were looking to pro-longing there life," began Elizabeth looking back up, "I don't know the exact content of the texts but, according to MacKenzie the experiments failed. The Ancients regressed in age to the age that John and Rodney are now. But that's not everything, apparently the subjects died within a week."

Carson sat back in his chair shocked at what Elizabeth had just said. So not only were his friends five year olds, they were also going to die.

"I'm sorry if this comes as a shock to you," apologized Elizabeth.

Finding his voice Carson replied, "Aye you could say it's something of a shock. Do we know what to expect?"

"I don't know, I have MacKenzie going over it now, looking for anything that can help us save them," answered Elizabeth determinedly, she wasn't ready just yet to lose two of her best people.

"What you going to tell them?" asked Carson.

"Well I'm not going to tell them they are going to die," replied Elizabeth sternly, "Have they shown signs of deteriorating?"

"None, they are perfectly healthy five year old boys," answered Carson, "speaking of which is Lieutenant Ford still keeping them company?"

Elizabeth smiled as she remembered Ford telling them scary stories, "Yes he is, and actually he's telling them a story,"

"Please don't tell me it's a scary one?" questioned Carson.

Sure he had, had some sleepless nights from looking after critically ill patients but never had he had to have no sleep for a scared five year old.

"I'm afraid so," answered Elizabeth, still grinning.

She was glad that the young Lt didn't feel so helpless with them any more, even if it did mean telling them scary stories.

"Well he best not scare the lads too much," put in Carson.

"I'm sure he won't, besides Teyla will keep them company if they have any nightmares," responded Elizabeth.

"Aye I'm sure she will."

* * *

It was deadly silent, no one was about, and nothing could be heard except for a slight sniffle in one of the beds in the dark infirmary.

John only having learnt time telling a while ago, could tell that it was late. Later than he had ever been awake before, he knew something was wrong with Rodney, the minute he had woken up to him, mumbling and sniffling in his sleep.

But how many times had he himself started crying and not wanted anyone to see him at it. But maybe it was the way the other boy was sniffling, so loudly that made him get up.

John pushed back his covers and straightened his top up before jumping off the bed, sucking in a sharp breath as cold floor met hot feet.

"Woah cold," mumbled John.

Walking across to the other bed in complete silence, John saw Rodney lying on his stomach face turned to the right and was mumbling in his sleep. It wasn't just the mumblings and sniffling that now had John concerned but also the screwed up expression on Rodney's face.

Like he was in some form of pain but couldn't actually get any help. Not liking the look on his new friends face, John reached up and shook Rodney's shoulder.

It didn't take long before Rodney was staring at the concerned face of John instead of the hard face of his stepmother that he was use to seeing from waking from a nightmare.

Sitting up quickly and wiping his eyes Rodney asked, "What?"

"I came to see if you were all right, I heard you…well I heard you talkin' in your sleep," answered John, not mentioning the sniffling.

"Well I'm fine thank you," Rodney replied bitingly.

"Good because I have something I want to show you," added John, not deterred by Rodney's tone of voice.

"Show me?" asked Rodney.

Smiling John just nodded his head before walking away slightly and said, "Come on."

John had over heard one of the nurses talking about the view from the south side of the infirmary. Now that was all good, but John wanted to take a look out the window for himself yet no one had let him.

So he had decided he would try to sneak a look and what a better way to sneak a look than with a friend and at nighttime.

"You sure we really should?" questioned Rodney cautiously.

Rolling his eyes, John answered, "Yes sure, sure. Now come on before the doctor comes out!"

Rodney didn't need telling a third time as he also got down from his bed, sucked in a sharp breath at the coldness before joining John's side.

The two young boy's silently crept away from their beds Rodney looking around at the dark infirmary, everything looked more threatening without the lights on.

He decided to stick close to John as the other boy navigated his way around the equipment in their way. _Wonder how long he's going to stick around before he finds some other friends, _thought Rodney folding his arms.

It had always been the same ever since he'd started school; they would stick around him for a day, before going off to find someone more exciting. Well it wasn't his fault he had an appetite for learning anything and everything.

"Psst!" hissed John quietly.

Shaking away his thoughts Rodney replied, "What?"

"Look," instructed John pointing at the window.

Moving his gaze away from John, Rodney took a look out of the window and the site that he saw frightened and awed him all at the same time.

They were on some sort of floating city that was sitting in the middle of the ocean. It seemed the infirmary they were in was several meters high up from the ground.

"I don't think we're in Kansas any more," muttered John, still staring at the amazing site.

In his fright Rodney took a step backwards only to walk into something. Losing his balance Rodney went falling to the floor taking the trolley he had walked into with him.

John snapped his head around just in time to see Rodney grab at the trolley and fall over. Trying to stop the trolley from going over John managed to grab at the trolley but ending up falling over as well.

Both boys' being on the floor shared a look before breaking into a fit of laughter. Unfortunately the laughter didn't last long as all the lights came on and a voice resounded around the room.

"Just what the hell is going on in here!" exclaimed Carson.

Both John and Rodney got to their feet and dusted themselves down and cast their eyes to their feet. Not wanting to provoke the Scottish doctors wrath any further.

"Well do one of your lads want to explain why you're outta bed and wondering around?" questioned Carson, glancing at both the guilt-ridden lads.

"Sorry," mumbled Rodney.

"Well sorry ain't gonna cut it lad," responded Carson.

"It's my fault," spoke up John.

"Oh Aye and just what were you doing?" repeated Carson.

Even as a young boy it seemed John would protect his friends. Obviously it was a trait he had been born with.

Holding his head up John answered, "I wanted to look out the window, Rodney woke up and I dragged him with me. I didn't know I'd frighten him and I'm sorry,"

"Well then get back to bed," began Carson, not wanting to berate the already guilt ridden boys any further, "I don't want to hear anything else from you, both of you until the morning!"

John nodded and pulled on Rodney's arm to go back to bed, but received a sharp gasp from the other boy instead. Thinking he had hurt Rodney, John immediately let go and stepped away.

Hearing the gasp Carson was at Rodney's side in seconds, taking hold of the child's arm he was surprised Rodney tried to pull away. Normally Rodney would be constantly complaining about any ailment he had.

Frowning Carson said, "I need to see your arm, son, to make sure it's all right,"

"Its fine," insisted Rodney, trying to pull his arm away.

"Rodney let him take a look," interrupted John softly.

Maybe it was something in John's voice but Rodney stopped struggling and let Carson push his sleeve up to reveal an odd shaped bruise, it was almost in the shape of someone's hand.

Twisting the arm slightly, Carson frowned even more and asked, "Rodney how did you get this?"

When he had first checked Rodney over he never checked the top of his arms. And it wasn't surprising the nurses had missed it, when changing their clothes they weren't looking for it.

"I…eh…I got hit with a football at school," lied Rodney, thinking quickly.

He was definitely not going to mention getting grabbed and shoved into the couch by his step-mum. After all he had been warned not to mention anything that happened to him, to strangers.

"Are you sure about that?" repeated Carson gently; he didn't like the look of the bruise not that he could do much about it.

"I'm not a liar!" exclaimed Rodney.

"I know you not. Well there is nothing I can do for bruises except let them fade on there own," explained Carson, letting Rodney's arm go, "Now both of you get back to bed, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow,"

"Why, what's happening tomorrow?" questioned John curiosity perked up.

"That would be telling, now off with you both. Bed!" instructed Carson.

Not needing to be told a third time John and Rodney made there back to bed. They were both settled in there beds, covers wrapped around them when the lights went back out.

It didn't take the two boy's long to fall back to sleep, this time to sleep all the way through the night.

* * *

"There is several large quarters just off the East Labs they are rather secluded though," explained Stackhouse.

It was around mid-day the following day and Elizabeth had sent two teams out to have a look for some larger quarters so she could keep an eye on the two five year olds.

So far only Stackhouse' team had reported back that they had found quarters; Sergeant Bates team had only found more labs and water damage.

"Thank you Sergeant," thanked Elizabeth, leaning back in her chair, "Do we have power to the East side living quarters?"

"I think we would have to route some more power there, only the doors opened if pressed," answered Stackhouse.

Sighing Elizabeth looked at Stackhouse, the last thing they needed to do was bring more of the city online to use more power, power which they didn't have enough of to spare at the moment.

"With all due respect Ma'am, I could take my team back out and see what living quarters we have remaining in this area?" suggested Stackhouse.

Thinking it over Elizabeth answered, "Very well, but Sergeant I want you to have lunch first, the last thing we need is your team to end up in the infirmary,"

"Yes Ma'am," agreed Stackhouse, leaving the room.

Checking her watch Elizabeth let out another sigh, Sergeant Bates hadn't returned yet and she was hoping they hadn't ran into anything like the nanovirus they had come across a while back.

Leaning forward Elizabeth opened up her laptop back up, thinking of finishing off a report when her office door opened again and Carson entered.

"Carson shouldn't you be watching John and Rodney?" queried Elizabeth, looking up.

"Aye I was Teyla and Ford are watching them. I take it you heard about last night?" answered Carson, taking a seat.

"I heard something along the grape vine, they found out they weren't on Earth," replied Elizabeth.

"Aye but that's not all," began Carson, "I found them both on the floor, a trolley toppled over, caused quiet the ruckus,"

"I should imagine it did, how are they both this morning?" asked Elizabeth.

"Exceedingly well, although there is the problem of Rodney's arm. He has a nasty bruise on it," answered Carson concerned.

Shrugging slightly Elizabeth replied, "They did get trapped under a _stone _building Carson, we're lucky they are even alive,"

"Aye that's true, but that bruise was not caused by any falling rock. Not in the shape it was now, now I know none of my staff handled him that roughly," explained Carson.

"So what are you saying, that his actual younger self is here?" asked Elizabeth, not really expecting an answer to her question.

"It seems that way, and we know its possible to travel through time," responded Carson.

Elizabeth gave him a warning look at that, it had only been a few weeks since they had come across another lab, with what they had first thought was a living Ancient in a stasis chamber.

But after they had revived her and she had woken up, the team realized time travel was possible. As the person they had revived had been Elizabeth Weir.

"Okay then say that they are from the past, why didn't our John and Rodney remember Atlantis when we first arrived?" asked Elizabeth, feeling like she was stuck out to sea and there was nothing to help her get home.

"I have no idea, but if they are from the past. Then our John and Rodney are still out there somewhere," answered Carson.

Sitting back in her chair, Elizabeth rubbed her forehead; she just knew this day was going to give her a headache, "Okay for now lets deal with this John and Rodney. I guess we should tell them the truth and I will have Lieutenant Ford head out a team back to P5X 597,"

"Aye I'll head back to the infirmary," replied Carson standing up.

"Yes I'll be along later, thank you Carson," thanked Elizabeth.

"No problem,"

Elizabeth waited until Carson had left her office before she reached for her headset. She had always taken it off whilst in meetings.

Slipping it back around her ear she pressed it once and began speaking, "Sergeant Bates, I want your team to report to the Gateroom immediately please."

When she didn't get a reply from them, she assumed that they were out of radio range. Which even for Atlantis standards was strange.

Sighing Elizabeth clicked the headset again and said, "Lieutenant Ford, can you make your way to my office please?"

"_Yes Ma'am,"_ responded Ford, over his own radio a couple of minutes later.

Not ten minutes later Ford had entered Elizabeth's office and sat down in the offered chair.

* * *

_Dr Mackenzie's lab_

_

* * *

MacKenzie had worked through most of the night; deciphering most of the texts from the information that Kavanaugh had given her._

Now she was on her 12th cup of coffee and was literally falling to sleep on her workstations. She had been determined to find something, anything that would bring Major Sheppard and Dr McKay back.

Most of the texts had said mostly the same thing; the regression worked yet the subject died at the end of the week. The only thing that really changed was the way they died.

If MacKenzie didn't she was reading age regression, she would have been sure she was reading a profile on the plague.

"Dr MacKenzie you best take a look at this," spoke up one of the other linguists.

Turning to face him MacKenzie asked, "What you got Ryan?"

"Not so much what I've found, more of who did these reports," answered the man in question.

Getting up MacKenzie rushed over to Ryan's side and read through the script and read the name at the bottom of the screen, she sat in the chair heavily.

"Is this correct?" asked MacKenzie shocked.

"I ran it against the other experiments he ran, it is exactly the same person," answered Ryan.

"Great, great, great," muttered MacKenzie, before getting up and heading towards the door.

"Wait where are you going?" called Ryan.

"To find Dr Weir, she's gonna want to know about this," called back MacKenzie.

The doctor left her lab and ran towards Elizabeth's office.

* * *

_Infirmary_

* * *

"When can we leave?" asked John for the tenth time that morning.

Both boys' were dressed in some Athosian clothing that Teyla had found in one of the quarters her people had inhabited whilst they'd been staying on Atlantis.

"Soon, just be patient a while longer," answered Teyla.

She had been left alone with the two of them five minutes ago; so far the only one to cause some trouble had been John. He had tried several times to leave already, but each time he had been caught by either a nurse or Teyla.

"You said that ten minutes ago," pointed out John impatiently.

Sighing Teyla repeated calmly, "Then you shall have to be patient some more,"

"Please all I want to do is leave, please," begged John.

Teyla had only seen John be impatient once before and that was when he had over ruled Elizabeth's authority, when the nanovirus had been accidentally released.

"Aye as Teyla has already said, son, you have to be patient a little while longer," interrupted Carson, entering the infirmary.

John just crossed his arms and sat silently which made for a quiet infirmary since Rodney was sat still picking at his food, obviously not liking the meal on the tray one bit.

Sighing Carson said, "Rodney if you're not hungry, then you don't have to eat it,"

"But…I mean…Really?" asked Rodney; shocked he had been caught at picking at his food.

He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he had actually forgotten where he was and who was with him.

"Aye lad you can," answered Carson, smiling softly at the five year old.

Relieved he hadn't gotten in trouble, Rodney got down from his bed and placed his tray next to John's empty one. Before he sat back down on the bed.

Neither of them had been told where they were going once they left the infirmary, but both of them were anxious, especially after what they had seen last night.

"Now I want to check you both over again, before Dr-ah-Elizabeth gets here. So jump back on your bed...John," explained Carson patiently.

It seemed that John was all out of argument as he climbed back up on the bed. But he still kept his arms crossed as though daring anyone to tell him other wise.

Rodney on the other hand seemed to relax as soon as Elizabeth's name was mentioned. Obviously Elizabeth had made quiet the impression on Rodney.

Carson started with John checking all the usual-blood pressure, heart rate, oxygen level-before checking the boy's back where he had been-supposedly-hit with a falling rock.

The bruise was surprisingly healing rather fast and was now a light greenish colour. Pulling John's top back down Cars moved onto Rodney and did exactly the same thing.

Running a hand over Rodney's head, Carson saw him over away from the pain but not make a noise.

"Does that still hurt you Rodney?" asked Carson.

"A Little," mumbled Rodney.

"Well next time just say so. Can't have you walking around in pain now can we," replied Carson.

Rodney just shook his head in reply and went back to being quiet. It weren't the fact he had nothing to say, on the contrary he had lots to say. But the people around him might have gotten mad at him for going on and on so he had kept quiet.

Finishing up the check up of the two boys, Carson said, "Well lads you're both perfectly fine and when Elizabeth gets here you can leave."

He was sure he'd never seen two happier patients being told they could leave than John and Rodney. John had whispered a not so silent 'Yes' whilst Rodney just smiled.

Ten minutes later and Elizabeth walked in to the infirmary a smile set in place. After all it wouldn't do to worry two five year olds over that could be nothing.

"Morning John, Rodney, Teyla," greeted Elizabeth.

"Hey 'Lizabeth," greeted John brightly.

Teyla just nodded her head whilst Rodney offered a mumbled 'Hello' in return.

Smiling at John, Elizabeth turned to Carson and asked, "So are they both fit to leave?"

"Aye they are but they are also to take it easy," answered Carson.

"Of course," replied Elizabeth, before turning back to the beds, "So you both ready to leave?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed John, as Rodney nodded.

"Well come on then, and I will explain a few things as we go," replied Elizabeth.

Again both of them climbed down from their beds and followed Elizabeth out of the infirmary, flanking each side of her. As they walked down a rather busy corridor, the two boys kept glancing up at the people walking past.

The one thing that both of them noticed were several people was wearing the same coloured clothing.

"So where are we?" asked John side stepping several people.

"Well that's a little complicated. In here," began Elizabeth heading them onto the balcony, where it was quiet.

"Well we're certainly not in Canada," remarked Rodney, edging towards the ledge.

"Or America," added in John.

Watching his new friend edge around the side's John sighed went over, grabbed Rodney's arm and pulled him over.

"Oy! What you do that for?" questioned Rodney, pulling his arm free.

"You want to know where we are, you can't listen over there!" pointed out John.

"But I-"

"Enough you two, I don't want you arguing," cut in Elizabeth, "Now what I am about to tell you both, you may not believe but I promise you it's the truth,"

"So…Where _are _we?" repeated John.

Neither of them had been told a lie before, but they had also never been told anything as extravagant before.

"Where either of you ever told of the myth of Atlantis?" asked Elizabeth carefully.

"It sank beneath the sea because it used its power for the wrong reasons," answered John smoothly.

"Very good John, Rodney what do you know about it?" praised Elizabeth.

Shrugging Rodney answered, "It's a myth, don't believe in myth's when you can't see it,"

Smiling softly Elizabeth replied, "That is two very different opinions, which isn't a bad thing. Now Rodney I want you to take a look around the balcony, tell me what you see?"

Rodney did as he was asked to do and looked around the balcony he was on. It weren't any different from the one's he had seen on TV.

Turning back to Elizabeth, Rodney answered, "Just the balcony, with me, John and you…oh and a weird looking plant on it,"

"That's right you can _see _everything on this balcony and you can see the ocean," replied Elizabeth.

John who had watched the interaction perplexed, asked, "What does this have to do with here?"

"Because John this city you are in, is the lost city of Atlantis," answered Elizabeth.

Both John and Rodney mouths dropped open at the revelation of where they were. They both glanced at each other, before they looked over the edge of the balcony at the city below them.

"Definitely not Kansas," mumbled John again.

The city below them weaved in and out of each other; there was also a pier they could see and a few people walking along it.

John followed the outside of the city with his eyes, travelling all the way up to one of the towers that rose several feet above the sea level.

Rodney, who had never been a good swimmer just gulped at the site of all the sea. Although he had to admit the city itself was magnificent.

"I understand this must be a shock to you both," began Elizabeth, "But there is one more thing you need to see,"

"More?" asked John turning around.

"Yes I'm afraid so, you see the people that built Atlantis, also built something else. Something just as good as the city," answered Elizabeth.

"Wait how do we know you aren't lying?" responded Rodney bluntly.

"Think about it Rodney, why would I make something like this up," replied Elizabeth, gesturing around.

It seemed Rodney did think it over as he glanced once more around the balcony before shrugging. He didn't have any proof that she was lying to them.

"So what's this more?" cut in John curiously.

"The more is something we call the Stargate," explained Elizabeth, "It is a device that lets people travel from one planet, to another,"

"Planets?"

"Travel?" questioned John and Rodney at exactly the same time.

Laughing lightly Elizabeth answered, "Yes, travel to other planets.

"Can…can we see this Stargate?" asked Rodney intrigued.

"Of course you can, but I must ask both of you not to touch anything," answered Elizabeth.

She wasn't sure if John's ATA gene would be more accessible with him being younger. After all in our younger self's we were more accepting of the strange and weird. So the last thing Elizabeth needed was John activating something they didn't know about.

"Okay, we promise," answered John.

"Good, come on then," responded Elizabeth.

Again Elizabeth led the two boys into the corridor and led them towards the Gateroom. Elizabeth hoped that the Airmen on duty didn't scare the boys too much.

The door slid open and Elizabeth walked the two five year olds towards the Stargate. As usual the Gateroom was busy, scientists running tests, military personnel on guard and then there was everyone else moving from one room to another.

John was the first one to stop walking as his eyes landed on the Stargate that sat there in the middle of the room in all its glory.

Rodney on the other hand carried on walking towards the Stargate, eyes wide in wonder. He didn't stop until he was standing at the side of it. He reached out a hand and touched it; he could feel its cool metal against his fingers.

Elizabeth who had stopped a foot away from Rodney watched him curiously. She had seen that look in his eyes before. She had seen it when he had found some ancient gizmo that he was trying to figure out.

_A child likes curiosity that has not wavered from him, even with all he has been through in Atlantis, _thought Elizabeth.

John on the other hand was staring at everything around him, the Stargate, the outside, the military personnel. It seemed there was so much for him to look at that he was scared of missing something.

"They look like stars," commented Rodney, pointing at one of the Chevrons.

"They are, in a way. Each one is like…like a number on your telephone. You'd press them in a certain order," explained Elizabeth.

"But you get a planet instead of a person," put in John bringing his attention back to the Stargate.

"Exactly," agree Elizabeth.

"Does it work?" asked Rodney, turning around.

"Yes of course in fact we have a team off world now," answered Elizabeth.

As soon as the words left her mouth the Stargate came to life making Rodney and John jump. Elizabeth took both of them by the hands and took them to the control room.

"Peter?" asked Elizabeth urgently.

"It could be the Lt's team, we haven't received any IDC yet," answered Peter.

"Raise the Shield then," instructed Elizabeth.

Peter nodded and hit the button that activated the shield and they waited until the last chevron lock and the wormhole splashed open.

They still waited and several seconds passed before several large bangs were heard as someone or something hit the shield.

Elizabeth flinched at each bang that hit the shield she just prayed it wasn't her people hitting the shield.

"Do we have an IDC yet?" questioned Elizabeth.

Checking the laptop Peter answered, "There still isn't one,"

Sighing Elizabeth pressed her headset and said, "Lieutenant this is Weir come in,"

There was silence except for the few crackles of static.

"_Atlantis, we are under Wraith attack, they took out IDC we don't have time before we come through shield or no shield!" _Came the panicked voice of one of the Airman, on the Lt's teams.

"Lower it," ordered Elizabeth, "The shield is down Airman."

Again there was silence on the radio but in the gate room there were stunner blasts coming through the gate at high speeds, knocking several of the men off their feet.

The security teams had spread out around the gate but they had to keep moving due to the stunner blasts.

Finally the team came through the Stargate, all of them landing on the floor as the gate shut down.

"Stay here," instructed Elizabeth to John and Rodney.

The two boys had not made a sound through the whole thing and had watched the thing play out in shock.

Elizabeth made her way down the steps quickly, several military personnel following behind her. Coming to a stop besides the team, she saw the state they were in.

Several of them had cuts, newly formed bruises and scrapes. The Lt was unconscious, obviously being hit by a wraith stunner.

"Just what the hell happened out there?" questioned Elizabeth, helping them up.

"A Wraith hive ship showed up Ma'am, we were lucky to have even dialled Atlantis," explained the Airman.

"Go get cleaned up, we'll debrief later on," replied Elizabeth.

"Yes Ma'am," the Airman said.

The team left the Gateroom the Lt wheeled out on a gurney down to the infirmary. Turning back to the control tower, Elizabeth saw John and Rodney watching her.

She smiled tightly at them and started back towards them, when a shout caught her attention.

"DR WEIR!" shouted MacKenzie, skidding to a halt at Elizabeth's side.

"Doctor MacKenzie," replied Elizabeth.

"It was Janis," blurted out Mackenzie.

"Excuse me?" asked Elizabeth thinking she had heard wrong.

"The texts the experiments weren't done by just any Ancient they were done by Janis," explained MacKenzie in a rush.

"But Janis did time travel not age regressions so surly…oh no!" trailed off Elizabeth.

"Exactly, it makes sense why most of them died. Because they ascended," agreed MacKenzie.

"So they really are the five year old John and Rodney," replied Elizabeth quietly.

"I think originally he was looking at pro longing their life, but to do that he brought they're past self's forwards. What he wasn't counting on was the Ancients he brought from the past Ascending," explained MacKenzie.

It was true that when past-Elizabeth was explaining her story, she had stated quiet clearly that Janis was or had been conducting experiments without the Atlantean council's permission.

"That explains why they couldn't remember anything. Thank you Dr Mackenzie you've shed a lot of light on this situation," thanked Elizabeth.

"No worries Dr Weir," replied MacKenzie.

Knowing a dismissal when she heard one MacKenzie took her leave back to her lab.

_What have you gotten your self's into this time John, Rodney, _thought Elizabeth, as she walked up the steps towards them.

"What are Wraith?" asked John, as soon as Elizabeth was in hearing range.

"The Wraith are a very powerful race, that want to take over Atlantis," answered Elizabeth.

"So why don't you just share it?" questioned Rodney frowning.

"We would if we knew they wouldn't hurt us. The Wraith would sooner hurt us than work with us," explained Elizabeth, "Why don't we head to the Mess Hall get a drink and find our quarters."

She had just gotten word threw her radio that Stackhouse had found a responsible sized living quarters in the already powered up area of the city.

So Elizabeth led the two of them back out of the Gateroom back down the corridor that was a bit emptier now and into the Mess Hall.

The two boys picked out a small bottle of water each before following Elizabeth back out and down several more corridors before they came to a stop outside of a rather plain looking door.

Pressing the console at the side of the door, it whooshed open to reveal Stackhouse standing there on his own.

Entering the quarters Elizabeth said, "Sergeant I wasn't expecting you here,"

"Ma'am I just stayed here to make sure you found the right quarters," answered Stackhouse standing to attention.

"Sergeant as in Air force?" asked John awed.

Smiling at the boy Stackhouse replied, "Yes I have been serving the USAF most of my life,"

"Are you a pilot?" asked John, "My dad was a pilot he flew all types of things!"

"I've piloted the odd helicopter," answered Stackhouse before glancing at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth spotted the look that the Sergeant gave her and immediately recognised it as something he wanted to tell her.

"John, Rodney why don't you go check out your bedroom," insisted Elizabeth.

"But…but…" protested John.

"No buts John, Sergeant Stackhouse will be around tomorrow," repeated Elizabeth.

"Come on John," put in Rodney.

He walked past Elizabeth and Stackhouse grabbed John's sleeve and pulled him towards the door that was just off the living area.

Elizabeth didn't say a word until she heard the quiet banter of John and Rodney.

"Sergeant what's wrong?" asked Elizabeth concerned.

"Its Sergeant Bates team, Ma'am, no one has heard anything from him for over two hours," answered Stackhouse.

"Yes I know he didn't respond to his radio. At the time I thought he may have stumbled into a shielded part of the city," explained Elizabeth.

With both Major Sheppard, and Sergeant Bates out of the question for CO, and Lt Ford was off world, it fell down to Sergeant Stackhouse, which was a big reasonability for the young Sergeant to be dumped with.

"It's highly unlikely as most of the city is still un-powered," replied Stackhouse.

"Take Teyla and see if you can pick them up on the cities life signs detector," responded Elizabeth.

"Teyla Ma'am?" asked Stackhouse.

"Yes Sergeant, after the Dart flew over our city last week, we don't know if it did any damage, and I'm not willing to take any chances, so take Teyla with you," answered Elizabeth.

"Okay Ma'am," agreed Stackhouse, making his way towards the door.

"And Sergeant stay in radio contact," called Elizabeth,.

"Will do Ma'am," called back Stackhouse.

Elizabeth watched as the door slowly closed behind the Sergeant. _Another thing on my need to worry about list, _thought Elizabeth.

Turning to the door that John and Rodney had gone through, Elizabeth headed towards the door and entered the room. The site that met her made her smile and realize just how much protection the two boys needed.

For both John and Rodney had fallen to sleep lying side by side on the bed. John with his arms tucked behind his head and Rodney laying on his stomach head to the side.

Smiling she walked further into the room around to John and very carefully picked the sleeping child up. John still asleep, moved his arms to his stomach and leaned into who ever was carrying him.

Elizabeth carried John over to the second bed in the room and again very gently put him down and draped a blanket over him to keep him warm.

Then she went back over to Rodney's bed and draped a blanket onto his still form as well, before leaving the room.

* * *

"Rodney! Rodney! Rodney!" hissed John, as loud as he dared.

He had woken up ten minutes ago and had been unable to get back to sleep.

"Wha'?" mumbled Rodney groggily.

"Are you awake?" asked John innocently.

Rubbing his eyes Rodney glared at John before answering, "No John I'm not awake!"

"Okay then, I'll just leave you here on your own," replied John flippantly.

Getting off Rodney's bed, John made a be-line for the door, but only got half way there when Rodney spoke again.

"Wait! Where are you going?" asked Rodney, pushing his covers back.

Stopping in his tracks John just smirked as he replied, "Going to go find that big ring again,"

"Stargate,"

"What?"

"That's what 'Lizabeth called it, Stargate," muttered Rodney, joining John at the door.

"Well then we'll go to the Stargate," whispered John, reaching out to the door.

"Woah…wait!" exclaimed Rodney.

"What?" asked John stopping his hand.

"Well…its going to be dark out there…I mean to say…do you know where you're going?" stumbled Rodney quietly.

"Yup, or at least you do,"

"Me!"

"Yeah you remembered the hall ways we walked, I saw you looking at the direction we kept taking," began John, "Look nothing will happen I've done this lots of times…at home,"

"Exactly at _home_ this isn't _home_," hissed Rodney.

"Well then it's a good job you have a good memory," replied John.

This time he opened the door and stepped out of the room before he heard Rodney start mumbling again. Sighing John rolled his eyes and carried on towards the door that led to the corridor.

Rodney followed John out of the bedroom and into the main living area. He threw a quick glance at Elizabeth's door, which remained shut as he passed. He had half hoped and half prayed that the door would open, but it didn't.

Ten minutes later and John and Rodney were walking down a corridor arguing loudly, so far they had come across not one of the members of staff.

"You're lost just admit it!" protested Rodney.

"I am not lost, I just like walking in a straight line," countered John, as they rounded another corner.

"Which in turn means you're lost," repeated Rodney.

Stopping in his tracks John glared at his friend and snapped, "We could easily go back and tell 'Lizabeth what we did! I just thought you might have liked to see that…that…Stairgate again!"

"Stargate,"

"WHATEVER!" shouted John.

Turning around John was just about to stalk off and leave Rodney behind when something shot him in the chest sending him flying backwards.

Rodney who hadn't turned around jumped half a mile when John went flying past him. Terrified he turned around to see the tallest creature he had ever seen.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Rodney, as his face went pale.

Just knowing that he was going to end up in the same situation as John, he stared the creature down, until it lifted its gun up again, and working on pure adrenalin Rodney dodged the creature and ran to the only place he knew he would be safe the infirmary. He was running on pure adrenalin and was surprised he even knew the way back to the infirmary, let alone run into Carson as soon as he flew through the door way….

Meanwhile back in the corridor the creature snarled and hissed as it's pray escaped him. Snarling at the small human on the floor its eyes lit up at the thought of the feast it would soon get. Going over to the fallen pray, it nudged it rather hard in the chest just to make sure it was unconscious before picking it up and taking it with him.

"Another Atlantean," snarled the creature.

It turned the corner and literally vanished into the shadows of the nights, an unconscious five year old slung over its shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

* * *

**Reviews:-**

**Night-Owl123-**Update for you, thanks for the review.  
**amyordinary- **An update for you as well. Thanks for the review.  
**elemental-sparky- **laughsOh i wish i could beam Kavanaugh aboard a Wraith Hive Ship, but we tried that and they sent him back;p lol glad that John makes you go aww, doesn't he always. And A bit of background stuff on Rodney for you there Grace:) So yes here is an update for you, with an even bigger role for an Auzzie:P  
**fischergirl- **Thanks, you have no idea how long it takes to get there adult interactions in there younger selfs! Thank you for the review.  
**supersquish-**Hey supersquish, didn't know you read fanfiction. Thank you for the review:)  
**Aesir-James- **Well wait no longer my dear James:P heehee enjoy and thanks for the review:)  
**Saynt Jimmy-**I can guarentee you it, is darker in the next few chapters, but still has the humour i hope as the others:) Thank you for the review.  
**obessedwithscifi- **An update for one! Thank you for the review:)  
**potterfan2006-** Thank you for the review:)


	4. Chapter 4A Wraith An Ancient Ascension?

**Authors Notes: **Erm...you want an excuse for it taking ages this time to upload a new chapter...erm...i haven't got one all though i did take one reviewers adivce and got myself a BETA. So next chapter is dedicated to that reviewer, you know who you are, this is to you for hopefully there being no spelling mistakes in here:) But anyway, read and enjoy folks, another chapter will be out shortly.

**Disclaimer:** They inisit I put one here, but again not mine, not at all! Just borrowning them for a little while, i promise i will return them in time for conventions:D

**

* * *

****Chapter 4-A Wraith, An Ancient and Ascension?**

"Woah slow down Rodney," repeated Carson calmly.

Rodney had come running into the infirmary ten minutes ago and so far all Carson had managed to get out of the young boy was something about John, a corridor and flying.

Taking another deep breath Rodney started again, "John wanted to see the Stargate again, I know we shouldn't have gone, but John really wanted to see it. We took a wrong turn…something…oh god John's dead!"

"Rodney, son, take a deep breath," repeated Carson soothingly, "Now why do you think John is dead?"

Biting his lower lip slightly Rodney answered, "he wasn't moving, the thing shot him and he didn't move. I don't want him to be dead!"

"Neither do I, can you tell me what this 'thing' looked like?" asked Carson.

"Tallish, white hair, it weren't human it had like a drawing on his face," explained Rodney quietly.

Carson blanched at Rodney's description of the thing that had attacked John, if it was what he thought it was, John would be in serious trouble…again.

"Rodney I need you to think very carefully, did this creature have anything in the middle of its hand?" questioned Carson calmly.

"I don't think so…I don't know!" replied Rodney, as shock settled in and he started to tremble.

Carson spotted Rodney starting to tremble suspecting that he was still in shock; he picked Rodney up and sat him on one of the beds. Taking the blanket from the opposite bed he wrapped it around him.

"Okay then Rodney you did smashingly to come here," began Carson, "Now I just want you to relax, whilst I go get Elizabeth."

"Wait! We got to find John!" exclaimed Rodney, pushing the blanket from his shoulder.

"We will find John, but you need to stay here," Carson insisted, placing the blanket back around Rodney's shoulders.

Rodney held the blanket in his hands, pulling it tightly around his shoulders. He felt cold, like he had just gotten out of a freezing cold shower, and couldn't stop shivering. _He shouldn't be out there on his own, _thought Rodney, sniffling slightly, _shouldn't be out there alone._

Carson moved over to the door and clicked his radio on, after all the last thing he needed was to use the citywide intercom and have everyone hear that there could be a Wraith on the loose.

"Doctor Weir," spoke Carson into the headset.

There was a few minutes silence before a very groggy Elizabeth answered, "Carson?"

"Aye, I need you down in the infirmary, Rodney's with me," he explained.

"Rodney? But he and John are in bed," replied Elizabeth confused.

"Not any more, we may have a situation," responded Carson, glancing at Rodney.

"Ok, I'll be right there."

Carson clicked his radio off and went back over to Rodney, who still looked deathly pale in the dim light of the infirmary. Carson sat on the bed next to him, not saying anything, just offering his presence as a source of comfort for the five year old.

Rodney knew that Carson was at his side, knew that the good doctor was offering him comfort. But Rodney wouldn't take the comfort, not after he had all but abandoned his friend. _This is why no one likes me, 'cause they end up hurt, _thought Rodney guiltily.

Not ten minutes later, Elizabeth came rushing into the infirmary, hair messed up and cheeks flushed from sleep. Spotting Carson and Rodney sitting on the bed in silence she went over.

"Carson, Rodney…where's John?" asked Elizabeth concerned.

"The thing shot him," answered Rodney.

"Thing? What thing shot him Rodney?" questioned Elizabeth quickly.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Rodney shortly.

"Rodney, son, calm down," repeated Carson getting to his feet.

"Carson?" questioned Elizabeth worriedly.

Carson led Elizabeth a little way away from Rodney before he started his explanation, he didn't need to scare the child any more than he already was.

"He turned up roughly fifteen minutes ago. At first he was talking too fast for me to understand, after he'd calmed down I managed to get something out of him," explained Carson quietly. "He claims that John was shot, knocked unconscious by a tall figure with white hair."

"A Wraith?" asked Elizabeth stunned.

"Aye. It seems to fit, how many other tall white haired gentlemen do we know?" answered Carson.

"And it took John hostage?" Elizabeth queried almost afraid of the answer. If he had been taken hostage at least they would have the chance to save the young boy.

"Aye. It did," agreed Carson.

Elizabeth sighed and immediately begun thinking of plans and speeches she was going to tell her staff for the rescue mission.

"Is Rodney going to be okay?" asked Elizabeth, her eyes settling on the shaken up child.

"He should be fine in the morning, but he's still in shock at the moment," explained Carson.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but could you keep him in here? If there is a Wraith in the city and Rodney ran from it, he has already incurred its wrath," Elizabeth stressed.

"Its not a problem Doctor Weir," Carson said smiling.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded at Carson before moving over to Rodney and sitting on the bed next to him.

Touching his arm Elizabeth said, "Rodney?"

Pulling his arm away from the touch Rodney replied quietly, "I didn't mean to leave him there."

"Rodney this isn't your fault, you didn't know John was going to get hurt," began Elizabeth gently, "I have to go see about getting John back now. Carson will stay here with you and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Can I help look for John?" asked Rodney, looking up hopefully.

"I'm afraid not Rodney," answered Elizabeth.

"But I left him there, I should help," pointed out Rodney.

Shaking her head Elizabeth sighed and answered carefully, "I'm sorry Rodney but it's too dangerous. As soon as we have John back I'll let you see him,"

"You will get him back right?" asked Rodney in a whisper.

"Yes I promise," answered Elizabeth.

Getting up Elizabeth left the infirmary with a quick nod to Carson on the way out and headed to the Gateroom. Entering the Gateroom at a jog, Elizabeth made her way up the stairs to the control room.

"Doctor Weir?" asked one of the technicians who was on the graveyard shift.

"Give me city wide intercom please," instructed Elizabeth.

"Of course," answered the technician, pressing a few buttons before nodding at her.

"Attention all personnel this is Doctor Weir, I want every available member to assemble in the Gateroom immediately," Elizabeth instructed, "I shall repeat, all available personnel to the Gateroom immediately."

The technician let go of the button once Doctor Weir had finished her speech, he turned to face her a look of confusion on his face.

"Just be in the Gateroom it'll be explained there," Elizabeth informed having spotted his look.

* * *

_The Café_

* * *

John came to after what felt like a year of being unconscious, his back and head hurt from the rocks that had hit him from the cave.

Blinking open his eyes, he squinted at the bright light in the room. Shielding his eyes, John pushed himself into a sitting position; it was then he realized he was wearing jeans and a shirt instead of his BDUs.

After his eyes adjusted he also noticed he was sitting on the floor of some café with a ton of strangers around him and Rodney at the side of him still unconscious.

"Rodney! Rodney!" hissed John, shaking Rodney's shoulders rather forcefully.

Rodney didn't stir at first until John started shaking him. Groaning Rodney brought a hand to the back of his head and sat up.

"Woah room spinning!" commented Rodney holding onto the wall.

"Yeah you got hit pretty badly back on that planet," replied John, helping him lean up against the wall.

"Hmmm…so where are we?" asked Rodney looking around.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," answered John.

"Ah you're both awake," spoke a man's voice from somewhere over to the right of them.

Getting up John squinted again and saw a man dressed in a suit watching them. Rodney also stood up albeit slower than John and kept a hand on the wall to keep himself steady.

"Ah you must both be hungry or thirsty, please sit have something to eat," offered the man, pointing out a secluded booth.

"Just where are we?" questioned John suspiciously.

"In a café of your choosing of course," answered the man.

John took another look around the café and immediately recognised it as the café he and Cade had gone to the last time they had had time off together. It was the last time John ever saw his life long friend alive and well.

"Wait a minute 'of your choosing' who are you?" interrupted Rodney suspiciously.

"My name is Janis," answered the man smiling.

Both John and Rodney stared at the man before them, they had heard of him from past-Elizabeth's point of view and there they stood face to face with them.

_What the hell is going on,_ John wondered.

* * *

_Gateroom_

* * *

Elizabeth stood at the top of the stairs as nearly each and every member dragged themselves from their beds and stood in front of her.

"Thank you all for coming at such short notice, I know many of you have just woken up or have been working most of the night," began Elizabeth, she didn't need to talk loudly as she kept everyone's attention. "Roughly half an hour ago there was an incident in Atlantis that is now questioning the safety of this base."

"Ma'am, does this have anything to do with Sergeant Bates' team?" interrupted Stackhouse worriedly.

"Yes Sergeant it does I'm afraid. We have reason to believe that there is a Wraith in Atlantis, now it has taken not only John hostage, but Sergeant Bates and his team," explained Elizabeth, "I want all non-essential personnel in there quarters at all times. I also want several military teams to do a sweep of the control tower, Gateroom, and all the laboratories we use. Now are there any questions?"

There was a chorus of 'No Ma'am' from the security teams and a chorus of 'No Doctor Weir' from the civilians.

"Very well then, Sergeant Stackhouse, Lieutenant Ford I want you both to gear up, take teams of six, a life signs detector and try to eliminate the Wraith," instructed Elizabeth.

"Yes Ma'am," answered the two men.

"Ah actually Doctor Weir we could use the cities own…ah…life signs detector," spoke up Doctor Zelenka.

"I didn't think we had enough power to power it up for the whole city?" asked Elizabeth confused.

"We could shut down power to some secondary systems to scan the entire city, but it shouldn't diminish our power…too much," explained Zelenka.

"How long will it take you to do that?" questioned Elizabeth.

"A couple of hours minimum," answered Zelenka.

"Do it," agreed Elizabeth, watching as several scientists ran into the control room to start work.

"Ma'am with all due respect, Major Sheppard and Sergeant Bates team can't wait that long, what happens if the Wraith feeds of them?" asked Ford.

"I understand the risks Lieutenant, but Atlantis is too big to search by foot," answered Elizabeth.

"But Ma'am-" tried Ford.

"Not buts Lieutenant we need to know where they are exactly, before I send you to bring them back," explained Elizabeth.

"Yes Ma'am," replied Ford.

Both Ford and Stackhouse moved amongst the rest of the security personnel giving them orders, before choosing six people for their respective teams.

* * *

_The Café_

* * *

"We're dead?" exclaimed Rodney.

"No but nor are you alive," replied Janis calmly, "Please sit."

It seemed that Janis was determined to get them into the booth at the end of the rows of tables in the café.

So deciding to play along with him for the time being John and Rodney made their way to the booth and took a seat facing each other.

"So mind telling us were we are?" repeated John.

"I have already said, we are in the place of your choosing," began Janis before looking over his shoulder and saying, "excuse me."

Not waiting for any type of reply from John and Rodney, Janis turned away from the table and left through a side door leaving the two men alone.

"Well since I don't recognise this place, mind telling me where I am?" questioned Rodney.

"That's a long story Rodney, lets just try to figure a way out of this," answered John, looking around again.

"That may not be possible Major," replied Rodney.

Turning back to Rodney John asked slowly, "Why not?"

"Well we know most of the Ancients ascended, now remember when we found Elizabeth she said she met an Ancient named Janis, so if I'm correct-which I usually am-we could be half way to ascending," explained Rodney quickly.

John stared at Rodney before stating rather loudly, "You killed us?"

"Well not intentionally, no, I didn't expect it to kill us," retorted Rodney defensively.

"I told you not to mess around that stuff and now look what's happened!" exclaimed John.

"Well it did, which means we have to deal with it," responded Rodney, bluntly.

The two of them fell silent not having anything more to say to each other, at least not for now.

* * *

_North Side of Atlantis_

* * *

The Wraith dropped its food onto the floor by the others it had gathered from around the city earlier that day. Resting its stunner against the wall, it took to looking over its new prey.

He had sense many things in many humans before, but it had not sense an Atlantean with so much strength for such a long time. Yet there was one, laying in a heap on the floor unconscious, just waiting to be fed upon.

Having not fed since he had started his journey the hunger was unbearable to him. But he couldn't kill hum, not until the base was his and his kin's. _But maybe just a little taste the others shall not mind, _thought the Wraith.

Making up his mind the Wraith stalked towards the human, picking it up by the neck he held it to the wall ripped open the material to expose the chest.

Bringing his hand back ready to plunge into the human's chest to take its feed, it smiled grotesquely as the human's eyes popped open…

* * *

_Control Tower_

* * *

"Try it now," instructed Zelenka.

The scientists in question pressed it again and held her breath as she waited for it to initialise.

They had so far tried it three times, each time it didn't work, meaning they had to shut down some more secondary systems so they had even more power.

The four scientists held their breath as the life signs detector initialised itself and then came online showing all the occupants scattered around Atlantis.

There was round of 'yes' as it came online and showed every personnel in Atlantis, one down side it didn't name the who or what the life signs where.

Going over to the screen, Elizabeth asked, "So do we know where they are?"

"Ah…yes North city side, here," answered Zelenka, pointing about 6 miles away from the control tower.

"Thank you Radek, now lets get our systems back online," replied Elizabeth.

Leaving the scientists side, Elizabeth made her way to the armoury where Lieutenant Ford and Sergeant Stackhouse' teams were getting ready.

"Ma'am?" asked Ford as she entered.

"Lieutenant we have their positions, North side of the city," answered Elizabeth.

"Right," replied Ford before turning to his team, "Ok listen up, we have a location, North side of the city. We are going up against a live Wraith so keep you eyes peeled."

Elizabeth listened to the Lieutenant's speech; she knew everyone had changed since coming to Atlantis and Lieutenant Ford was one of them, having become a competent leader amongst his peers. Although he reluctantly filled the ranking officer position at the moment.

Stepping forward Elizabeth cleared her throat and said, "I want you all to be careful out there, we don't know if the Wraith has fed so just be careful and bring our people back."

All 14 of the military contingent nodded their heads, each and everyone one of them understood the dangerous situation they would be going into.

"Good luck."

The two teams moved off out of the armoury and made there way to the North side of the city. It was going to take them forty minutes to get there, as none of the transporters were online in that part of the city. They just prayed that they could get there fast enough.

* * *

_Infirmary_

* * *

Rodney was leaning back against the pillow on the bed; he had stopped shaking now but still felt badly for leaving John all on his own.

"Here you go, son," spoke up Carson, handing over a hot chocolate drink.

Taking the mug, Rodney took a sip and asked, "It were a Wraith weren't it?"

"What makes you think that Rodney?" question Carson.

"'Cause 'Lizabeth said they would sooner hurt us. And now John's missin'" explained Rodney.

Sighing Carson answered, "Okay Rodney, yes the thing you saw could 'ave been a Wraith,"

"Its gonna hurt John isn't it, 'cause I left him there!" exclaimed Rodney guiltily.

"No Rodney it's not! Elizabeth has some highly trained people going to bring John back. This is in no way your fault," replied Carson vigorously.

He may not have raised his voice to Rodney but the determination was very distinguished.

Putting the mug down Rodney said flatly, "Not thirsty."

"Come on Rodney, you know John wouldn't want you falling ill because you wouldn't drink anything," Carson informed trying to convince the boy to drink the rest of his hot chocolate.

Rodney just shrugged and went back to his own thoughts, he had wanted to look for his friend but everyone had told him no. He actually felt useless at the moment and he didn't like it.

Carson let out another sigh at Rodney, before going back to the paper work he had to do. _As stubborn as always, poor lad is probably so confused, _thought Carson.

* * *

_The Café_

* * *

"Sorry," apologized John.

"I'm sorry, did you just apologize to me?" asked Rodney harshly.

Frowning at the other man John answered, "Yes I just apologized Rodney. But I can see you aren't interested in my apology so…"

"No...I uh mean…apology accepted," replied Rodney genuinely.

John just nodded and fell silent again; he wasn't enjoying the café one bit. _How can they even pick this place from my head, _thought John as he ran a hand through his hair.

It had been Cade's birthday when he and John had come to the café. John remembered they had harassed most of the waitresses that were working that day, before Cade managed to actually come away with a number and a promise to phone that number the next day.

John wondered if the café was still in his hometown on Earth. But it didn't matter he wouldn't have been able to face it anyway.

"MAJOR!" shouted Rodney, thoroughly bringing John out of his reminiscing.

"What McKay?" asked John.

"Did you hear a word I just said?"

"No."

"Are you alright Major?" he asked.

"What? Yes I'm fine. Just thinking," he replied, as his way of explanation, "You were saying something?"

"Yes I was," began Rodney, "if we are half way between ascending or dying, we should really consider ascending. Once we've ascended we can then choose to take human form again, of course we may not remember all of this…"

"But won't that make us Ancients?" John queried.

"No we are not nearly evolved enough to be an Ancient, we may be able to ascend, but nothing else they can do," answered Rodney.

"Oh right," replied John.

The side door opened and Janis re-entered the room looking rather put out.

Going over to their table Janis said, "Something has happened."

"Yeah you think?" retorted John, glaring at the man before him before continuing. "If we are to say here, change the place. Get rid of this café!"

Taken a back Janis replied, "That is of no importance right now. You both are in Atlantis."

"Not important? Let me tell you…"

"Major wait!" exclaimed Rodney, "we aren't Atlantis, and at least I know I'm not!"

"You misunderstood me," replied Janis, "I meant your younger selves are in Atlantis."

"Y-younger self's?" John fumbled.

"I can not say much except the planet you were on had a time travel device, that also allowed us to rid ourselves of our bodies," explained Janis.

"Wait a minute you killed us, but sent our younger selves to the planet?" questioned John.

"Yes, well to Atlantis," replied Janis.

"This isn't happening, this really isn't happening," muttered Rodney.

"As I first said, something has happened which has prompted me to take actions even against the councils wishes," explained Janis.

"Well what are you going to go?" asked Rodney.

"Give you your corporeal from again, but you can not tell your young selves anything about what you did or are going to do in your life," Janis insisted.

"What will happen to our selves, our younger selves?" questioned John.

"They will go back to there own time in a few days," answered Janis, "now please follow me."

Both John and Rodney got up from the booth they were sitting in and followed Janis through the side door, where they were met with a flash of white before nothing….

* * *

**Reviewers:**

**SpyLover-**As I said at the start of this chapter, I got myself a BETA. And yeah I know, I am probably the worlds worst Typo Error person. But Thank you for the review anyway.  
**amyordinary-**Yeah i know long time coming, unfortunatly I have commitments to another site that takes alot of my time up.But I still write, and I still get them up for you. Thank you for the review.  
**angw-**heehee yes that is very true, but then I guess I just see them as trouble makers even as there older selfs. Thank you for the review though.:)  
**Skat8erchick1435-**Well that was a new one on me, mostly people dont want it to end, but you do! Heehee I will do my best, thank you for the review.  
**elemental-sparky-**pats sparky on the back to calm her down Take a deep breath in...and out...in...and out. There we go! And I know I am evil, its part of my charm. Heehee and cliffhangers are fantastic to write always leaves everyone wanting more. Oh a big thank you to you as well, for BETAing this Chapter for me:) You Ordering me now eh Colonel, I do not think so;p And hey its only a little Angst, im not that good at it. Cheers for the review.  
**camlann-**Well Elizabeth did think they would stay asleep all night, I mean unless she was going to get someone with the Ancient gene to stand outside the door thinking close all night. Yes I made John get taken...yes I know I am evil to him. But its not over yet...Thank you for the review.  
**Suicune1000-**Yes I thought a bit of humour needed to be added. Thank you for the review.  
**Caitidid-**Eh if I answer that it does kind make no point to have this chapter up. If your still rather confused, then drop me an email at joulezinsane at gmail . com I will send you an email then explaining for you. Thank you though for the review.  
**Rachel Kirk-**Updated enjoy. Thanks for the review.

**atlantis2005-**Eh you never know what will happen do you!;p thank you for the review:)

Again thank you all to who have reviewed this, i didin't expect so much response from you all out there  
but guess I was wrong. Just Thanks, in general. I do have one question, if you were writting this fic, what  
would you have put in it?


	5. Chapter 5Two Rescues!

**Authors Notes: **Hmm...again sorry for the delay! And I have some bad news for most of you reading this, no no dont look at me like that im not giving up god no! I am just having to cut back my hours on writting now, since my courseword has come through and I have to start it within the next few days! I will promise to try my best to keep the quality of the Fic up to its normal standards.

Also can i point out to those of you who read the first chapter and notice the mistakes, YES I know i need my BETA to take a look at Chapters1-2, but please don't keep mentioning it, i know of the mistakes and once the fic is finished i shall give them chapters to my BETA to BETA for me:)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- Two Rescues!**

* * *

_Corridor_

* * *

John watched in horror as the creature held onto him by the neck, he watched as it seemingly in slow motion pulled its hand back and then began to bring it towards him again. It stopped half way, and stumbled to the side, letting go of John causing him to fall oddly, twisting his leg, which caused pain to flare up it. 

Glancing out over his arms, John watched as the creature stalked towards a man that was standing holding the things discarded weapon.

"Leave the…kid alone," spoke Sergeant Bates.

He had been unconscious ever since they had stumbled across the Wraith. He had woken up once to see one of his men dying in front of his eyes, only to then be knocked unconscious again. When he woke up the second time, he saw the Wraith holding onto John neck and despite the pain he was in, he couldn't let the Wraith kill a child.

"You are weak and can not stop me from my feed," snarled the Wraith.

"I will try my damn hardest to stop you!" retorted Bates.

Just as he was about to fire off another stunner blast the Wraith lifted Bates up and threw him into the wall, the stunner clattering off down the hallway. The Wraith grinned as the human fell to the floor with a resounding crack coming from his leg.

Yet even with the now broken leg, Bates stood back up using every ounce of strength he had to stop himself passing out. Again the Wraith stalked forwards, this time hitting his face with the back of the stunner it had retrieved a few moments before. Bates saw stars as he went tumbling to the floor again. Quickly he tried to get back to his feet. He wasn't about to give up on his fight with a Wraith especially when a child's life was at stake. He only managed to get to his hands and knees though, when the Wraith hit him back down to the floor. Raising the stunner above its head, he was going for another blow to the back of the humans head, when he was stopped by something bowling into him, knocking the stunner out of his hands again and sending him falling to the floor.

John had watched the whole scene from the floor wide eyed. He had not met the man that was protecting him, but knew once this was over he would owe him one. So when the Wraith started beating the man up John had gotten up and he ran at the thing before him. Ignoring the pain in his side and leg before he bowled into the creature. The two of them went head over heals several times before coming to a stop several feet down the corridor.

The Wraith was the first back on its feet, snarling at the young human it picked John up and again threw him against the wall.

John whimpered as his head connected with the wall again. Sure he had been in fights at school with other kids but that was just messing around. This, this was something completely different and John just knew in his gut that it was a matter of life or death.

"Your kind are pathetic," snarled the Wraith advancing again and picking the human up by its neck and squeezing, "You think you can stop us, we will take over this complex, then feed off each and everyone of you. You are not the first and you will not be the last," he said as though the amount of humans he had feed on was his own badge of honour.

John began gasping for breath as the Wraith squeezed at his neck, he tried to kick the Wraith but his legs didn't get anywhere near the thick body. The Wraith laughed a spine-chilling laugh that echoed around the corridor as the human tried to escape his grasp.

Leaning close to the human the Wraith whispered, into John's ear, "I shall feed on you, then I shall feed on your kin." John stilled as the Wraith spoke those words to him and an image of his mother and father flashed in his mind. _I'm not gonna see them ever again, _thought John horrified.

Bringing his head back the Wraith looked smug at the frightened face of the human. Drawing his hand back the Wraith again prepared it's self to feed and have his strength returned to him again.

"This is your end," hissed the Wraith.

The Wraith's hand was mere inches from John's chest and the Wraith was almost drooling at the prospect of a feed, when another voice distracted him.

"No, this is your end," spoke up Ford, shooting the Wraith.

The Wraith's grip on John loosened as the bullets tore through its skin. The other door opened and Stackhouse and his team entered also shooting at the Wraith.

Eventually the Wraith dropped John to the floor, stumbled backwards before falling to the floor dead.

John began coughing as air was returned to his oxygen-deprived lungs, glancing up he saw the other man lying on the floor unmoving. Pushing away his own pain, John shuffled forwards and tried to wake him up.

"Come on mister, wake up please!" pleaded John, shaking the unconscious mans shoulders.

"John," began Ford bending besides him, "John come on let Stackhouse help him."

"No, he needs to wake first," he protested, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Reaching out Ford felt for a pulse and sighed quietly as he felt one, but it was weak, extremely weak, pulling back Ford replied, "John he needs to see Doctor Beckett before he'll wake, lets get you back."

Looking up John asked, "Will he be okay?"

"He is seriously hurt, but Beckett will have him up in no time. Come on," answered Ford trying to reassure him.

Forgetting that his leg was injured John looked back at the broken and bleeding man before he tried to stand up but his leg protested in pain forcing him to sit down again.

"John?" asked Ford as the boy fell over.

"Leg," he began explaining, "The thing did somethin' to it," he finished rubbing his sore leg.

_Oh great, Major if you're watching me right now I'm sorry, _thought Ford, as he scooped the young boy up in his arms and moved away from Bates body. John wrapped his arms around Fords neck and rested his chin on the mans shoulder.

As Ford turned his back on Bates, John managed to watch as several of the others turned the man over and gently eased him onto a make shift stretcher.

As the two teams made there way back to the powered bit of the city, John never took his eyes off Bates even as his vision swam in and out of focus. He was in a lot of pain now, his head hurt and his sides were aching. He wanted to sleep but was afraid to in case that thing came back and got him. As they rounded the corner they came into the lit area and just as they thought they were homebound, Stackhouse' team had to stop.

"Lieutenant!" exclaimed Stackhouse.

Turning around Ford saw them put Bates on the floor as he began fitting. At that moment in time Ford was glad John wasn't watching this.

"Well get him stable!" ordered Ford.

"I can't he needs medical attention and soon," replied Stackhouse, holding Bates head steady.

Turning his head to two of the Airmen, Ford instructed, "Go to the infirmary inform Beckett we have a medical emergency and will arrive in ten minutes. Move!"

Both of the Airmen nodded and took off up the corridor towards the infirmary.

"Lieutenant we can't risk moving him," added in Stackhouse.

"We have no choice Sergeant, we stay here he dies!" exclaimed Ford.

Turning his head John spotted the man shaking, eyes going wide John asked, "What's happening?"

"Sergeant move!" ordered Ford as he turned around so John couldn't see, "He is just having a fit."

"But you said he was going to die," pointed out John.

"Listen to me carefully John," began Ford as he started walking, "Sergeant Bates is very ill, there is a slight possibility he may die. But that is only a slight possibility and only if we don't get him to the infirmary."

John just buried his head in Ford's shoulder; _this is not sup'ose to happen, _he thought, _good guys are meant to win. They're meant to win…not save me and die._

His shoulders hitched slightly as tears rolled down his face. Ford felt the top of his jacket get wet as John cried, knowing the young boy would be embarrassed if confronted by it, he just rubbed small circles on his back.

The shoulders jerked a few more times, before John took a deep breath to try to calm down. The hand on his back was soothing and he closed his eyes as sleep washed over him. Ford not having any younger siblings or cousins was not used to offering comfort to any youngsters, so it surprised him it had come so naturally.

When he glanced back he was happy to see that Bates had stopped fitting for the time begin. Entering the corridor that led to the infirmary he sighed in relief as Becket and his team came rushing towards them.

"Lieutenant?" asked Carson stopping at Fords side.

"He took several blows to his head and he complained his legs hurt, but it's Sergeant Bates who we should be worried about right now. He was fitting for a while back there," explained Ford.

"Alright lad take John into the infirmary I'll be with him as soon as possible," instructed Carson, moving past the Lieutenant.

Ford just nodded as he entered the infirmary and gently placed John onto the empty bed. No sooner had he put the boy down then Rodney was at the bedside looking rather mortified.

"Oh no, he's dead!" exclaimed Rodney.

"No he's not dead, just asleep," replied Ford.

"Can…can I stay with him?" asked Rodney quietly.

Glancing up as Beckett brought Bates into the infirmary, Ford realized it would be best if they stayed out of the way, "Of course, but you got to be quiet so you don't wake him."

"Okay," agreed Rodney, pulling the blanket higher over his shoulders.

Whilst both Rodney and Ford stood at John's bedside watching over him, they could hear Carson giving out orders left, right and centre to keep Bates stabilized.

It seemed the Wraith had beaten him up pretty badly, even from John's bedside Ford could make out the bruising on the Sergeants face.

"Get him ready for surgery, I'll be along in a second," instructed Carson.

Several of the nurses wheeled Bates from the main room to do as the Doctor had ordered. Carson watched them leave before making his way over to John.

"Lieutenant, how long has John been unconscious?" asked Carson, checking him over.

The bruises around his neck had started to come out on his skin and it looked as though he was wearing a bright blue and purple scarf.

"Not long doc, fell asleep on the way here," answered Ford.

"You let him fall to sleep?" questioned Carson.

"Yeah."

"Son, this child has a rather severe concussion you shouldn't have let him sleep," admonished Carson.

"Listen doc the kid was distraught, I wasn't about to keep him awake so he could keep relieving his ordeal," responded Ford tersely.

Sighing Carson replied, "Alright he'll be asleep until morning now. I need to get to surgery, if he deteriorates even a bit get a nurse to fetch me."

"Okay doc," agreed Ford.

Nodding his head Carson left for the operating room, it looked like he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. He just hoped it would make a difference.

Ford looked down at the sleeping child and realized he was in for a long night keeping a vigil at the bedside.

That night the whole of Atlantis expedition didn't get much sleep, everyone working around the clock to make sure the city was once again safe to live in.

* * *

_P5X597_

* * *

The first thing that registered in John's mind was that he was cold and lying on something rather uncomfortable. Blinking open his eyes, he immediately realized the source of the coldness, he was naked. No clothing on his body at all, sitting up quickly he scanned the area to see if there was any clothing about. Spotting what looked like a rather large and tattered sheet, he stretched his arm out and grabbed at it. Splitting it in half John wrapped half around his waist before climbing to his feet. 

Now that he was halfway decent John began to take in his surroundings. He was standing on what appeared to be a collapsed stone building, the Stargate was dead ahead of him and the rest was just sand, except for the rather large odd heap just several feet to the left of him. Recognising the form that of Rodney, John picked up the torn sheet and went over to him.

John draped the sheet over Rodney's lower body before waking him. After all the situation was going to be embarrassing enough when they got back to Atlantis.

"Rodney, come on Rodney wake up!" instructed John.

"Leave me 'lone," mumbled Rodney, still asleep.

Kneeling next to him John said again louder this time, "I can't leave you alone Rodney, now come on get up!"

Rodney slowly opened his eyes and saw the blurry outline of John. Blinking away the last remnants of unconsciousness, when he realized what predicament he was in.

"Where are my clothes?" asked Rodney.

"I don't know, I only found the sheet. Can you stand?" questioned John, trying to forget about the nakedness for a bit.

"Uh…yeah," answered Rodney. Wrapping the sheet around him tighter, Rodney got to his feet and stood next to John who he realized was wearing the same type of sheet as himself.

"Can you…uh…remember anything?" questioned Rodney.

"From passing out here and waking up naked, no not much," began John, "I suggest we dial Atlantis and get home."

"Oh yes brilliant idea Major, with one small flaw we're already there!" exclaimed Rodney, surprising himself that he even knew their younger selves were back in Atlantis.

John stopped in his tracks and turned to look back at Rodney with a slightly disbelieving look on his face.

"What?" asked Rodney.

"How did you know that exactly?" questioned John suspiciously. Things were coming back to him quickly, but apparently not as quickly as they were for Rodney

"I…I don't know, look even if we were to dial Atlantis without our radios or IDC they won't lower the shield," explained Rodney beginning to wonder why his whole memory had not been erased.

"Well then we'll get them to dial us," replied John like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Just how do you plan to do that Major?" retorted Rodney.

"I don't know, I'll figure it out when I get there," John told him. He walked off towards the Stargate maintaining a tight grip on the sheet wrapped around him. It was true he didn't have any idea how to get Atlantis to dial them.

Rodney was following silently behind John; he kept glancing up to make sure that he was still on the right track. But every time he looked up he caught sight of John's back that had three old gun wounds on the left hand side.

He was that lost in watching his feet and glancing at John's back, he never realized that John had stopped walking until he walked into the taller man.

"Woah McKay, you alright?" asked John, steadying him.

"Huh! What? Oh yes I'm fine," answered Rodney slightly confused.

Frowning John repeated, "Are you sure you're okay? You were really outta it then."

"I'm fine Major," replied Rodney more forcefully.

"Good because I've had a thought, we can just keep dialling in to Atlantis till they dial back," explained John.

"It could work but who's to say they will dial back especially if they think it's a Wraith planet," pointed out Rodney.

"Well it's the best plan we have, so I suggest we get dialling," responded John.

Going over to the DHD John dialled up Atlantis and watched as the wormhole connected back to home. He imagined Grodin would have raised the shield by now and called for Doctor Weir.

He let out a sigh, as the wormhole disconnected there were times he had been sick of seeing Atlantis but at the moment he would give anything to step through the wormhole. To see the smiling face of Elizabeth as she met them in the Gateroom. To see his home again. He wasn't sure but something had trigged several forgotten memories and all he wanted to do was to either crawl into his bed to forget them or go for a long run around the corridors.

After dialling Atlantis six times John turned from the DHD to see Rodney sitting on the floor against the sand dune. Going over John sat down next to him leaning his head against the sand as well.

"Told you it was a long shot," commented Rodney.

"We'll see," replied John.

"When we were heading to the gate I…uh…noticed…several…oh never mind," trailed off Rodney, not wanting to press the subject further.

"Three scars on the side of my back right?" asked John.

"Well…yes,"

"And you wanted to know how I got them?"

"Ah…yes,"

He didn't know why he was telling Rodney this, but he was, "I was in a shoot out, you know the usual bullets flying every where. I moved out of the way as two gunmen emptied their guns at a friend and me. I caught three of the four bullets in my back."

"And…any your friend?" asked Rodney, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer or not.

Sighing John ran a hand through his hair and answered guiltily, "Four bullets came directly at us, and I moved out of the way but that left my friend uncovered he took a bullet, died instantly."

Rodney just gulped at that, he knew there were black marks on John's record, but he had seen the man risk his life time and time again. He wondered how John had not only managed to stay sane, but also carry on missing death by mere inches.

"I'm sorry Major," apologized Rodney, not sure if he was apologizing for asking or for John's loss.

"Don't be it's in the past. So McKay any war stories to share?" asked John, trying to lighten the mood, but his smile didn't quiet reach his eyes.

"No see my work doesn't lead me to dangerous situations," replied Rodney.

Chuckling slightly John responded, "So nearly dying from an ancient shield device, getting stuck in a Stargate, getting shot with a stunner, the whole Genii thing-"

"Okay, okay I get the point Major," interrupted Rodney, cringing at each memory John brought up.

The two sat in companionable silence for a bit as they waited for Atlantis to dial back. It was a while before either of them spoke again.

"I think we're in for a long night," commented John, as he looked up at the sky. The sun had started to make its way across the sky and as it lowered the sky started turning a deep purple, it seemed that the days were much shorter than on Atlantis.

"Well I'm not waiting any more," replied Rodney standing up.

Rodney headed to the DHD and began to furiously hit the chevrons of Atlantis. Once the wormhole established he moved from the DHD towards the wormhole.

"Hang on a minute McKay just what the hell are you doing?" questioned John, getting to his feet.

"Not waiting I told you, the shield on Atlantis doesn't let anyone through," began Rodney grabbing a handful of sand.

"So you're what gonna throw sand through?" asked John.

"Yes there maybe enough of a gap to let it through," answered Rodney.

"Oh yes a little present of sand from Rodney McKay to Atlantis. I doubt they'll get the memo McKay!" exclaimed John

"Well its worth a try," retorted Rodney, throwing the handful of sand through.

"I don't see how it's going to somehow. But hey you go waste all of your energy sending sand home," snapped John harshly. He hadn't meant it to sound as harsh as it had, but it was true they had to conserve their energy until they could get back to Atlantis. They had no resources and worst of all no idea how long they would be stranded on the planet for.

"Fine, next time you come up with a better plan," retorted Rodney.

"Don't worry I will do."

"Good and when you need my help don't bother asking for it!"

"I won't!"

"Good!" shouted Rodney.

The shouts echoed over the sand dunes and the two men fell silent. John went over and sat with his back against the DHD. Whilst Rodney went back over to the sand dune and sat down.

They had not spoken to each for over twenty minutes and just as John was going to apologize a low humming sound started up. Getting to their feet they met half way between the DHD and sand Dune, both of them looking out towards the horizon.

"Do you hear that?" asked Rodney.

"Yes and it doesn't sound good," answered John.

Even as he said the words, a large object started to make waves in the sand as it came at them…

* * *

Elizabeth stood watching the Stargate it had activated six times in the last ten minutes, but with the shield still offline they couldn't block anyone incoming. So when it had activated and no one had come through it had worried her. Turning around she saw Peter trying to see if he could match the address to any allies. He had to do it the long way around, since the gate addresses had been shut down earlier. It seemed some of the secondary systems they had shut down were taking a while longer to come back online. 

"Anything?" asked Elizabeth.

"Not yet Doctor Weir, the computer is still bringing all the gate addresses we've been to online," answered Peter.

"Is there any way you can speed it up?" questioned Elizabeth.

"Yes run it against the Ancients Database but its offline," replied Peter.

Turning to Doctor Zelenka, Elizabeth asked, "Radek how much longer?"

"I do not know the power supply is back we just have to…ah…restart," answered Zelenka.

"Restart?" asked Elizabeth.

"You misunderstand me, just how do you say…switch on the systems again," replied Zelenka.

"Well speed it up," instructed Elizabeth.

Turning to face the Stargate she saw it jump to life again and the security teams swing back into action. _Not again, _thought Elizabeth as she watched the wormhole activate. Holding her breath she half expected the Wraith to step through so when what looked like dust came through she was confused.

"Airman?" called Elizabeth.

"Yes Ma'am," answered one of the Airmen crouching on the floor.

"Sand?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am, looks like someone threw a handful of the stuff through," explained the Airman.

"Peter bring up all the planets we've visited that have desert terrain," insisted Elizabeth.

"That could take longer to do," replied Peter, as he typed in the search.

"We need to find that planet and send a team through. Just do your best."

Elizabeth folded her arms and again took her stance of watching the Stargate. She didn't know who was dialling in if they were friend or foe or even if they were Earth. All she knew was that maybe the people dialling in needed help.

"I don't believe it, the only address we have dialled that has desert terrain is P5X 597," spoke up Peter.

"But no one is there. Lieutenant Ford and Teyla said the planet was deserted," replied Elizabeth.

"I can run it again?" suggested Peter.

"Yes please," she answered confused.

Peter turned back to his computer and ran the search again, which turned up the same results as the first time.

"Doctor Weir it's the same address…again," said Peter.

Frowning Elizabeth replied, "Thank you Peter."

Leaving the control room, Elizabeth made her way down to Teyla's quarters but she only made it half way there when she bumped into the Athosian woman.

"Doctor Weir," greeted Teyla.

"Teyla I was just coming to speak with you," replied Elizabeth.

"Of course what may I help you with?" questioned Teyla pleasantly.

"We've been experiencing some Stargate activity from the planet that John and Rodney were recovered from," began Elizabeth.

"But no one resides on that planet," pointed out Teyla.

"Exactly, now I'm going to send you and Lieutenant Ford back there just to check things out," replied Elizabeth.

"Of course although I do believe Lieutenant Ford is in the infirmary with Major Sheppard," explained Teyla.

"I'll get Lieutenant Ford, be in the Gateroom in twenty minutes," instructed Elizabeth.

Teyla lowered her head and left the corridor back to her quarters. Elizabeth carried on down the corridor towards the infirmary.

* * *

"What'd you say that for!" exclaimed Rodney, as the thing picked up speed. 

"Get on the DHD," said John, ignoring Rodney's last comment.

"What?"

"I said get on top of the DHD! Get out of its way," repeated John.

"Oh and what about you?" asked Rodney.

"I'll be fine, go!" ordered John.

Before Rodney had chance to complain John had set off at a run towards the rubble of the building. Throwing his free hand up in the air in a wild gesture, Rodney took off towards the DHD. It was easier said than done to climb up on to it, but as the thing came charging at him Rodney managed to get on top of the DHD at the last moment.

The thing however came up from under the sand and could only be described as a cross between a snake, eel, and spider but with teeth.

Rodney held his breath as the giant creature swayed from side to side as though trying to hypnotise him. When the thing lunged at Rodney, he only had time to cover his face with his arm which didn't stop the attack, just diverted it to his arm.

"OY! OVER HERE! I'M HERE!" shouted John loudly.

The creature stopped attacking its first prey and turned all eight eyes towards its second prey knowing they had to be subdued, the creature took off towards John.

Blinded by the pain in his arm Rodney didn't realize what was going on until it was too late. He had to watch as the creature lunge several times at John. Every time the creature missed Rodney would smirk as though smiting the creature. But the smirk was wiped from his face as the creature took another lunge this time hitting John squarely in the chest knocking him over. It lunged again and Rodney couldn't tear his eyes away as the creature took a chunk from John's leg. He heard the shout of pain emitted from John.

Getting down from the DHD Rodney began taking a few steps towards John when he heard the Stargate come to life. Thinking quickly Rodney darted to the front of the Stargate.

"OY! O-OVER HERE! THAT'S IT RIGHT YOU UGLY THING! OVER HERE!" screamed Rodney, as the third chevron locked.

Turning around the creature saw its prey trying to escape, which was not allowed. Leaving the other prey's side the creature took off towards the gate.

_4th chevron…5th chevron…come on, come on dial faster, _thought Rodney as the creature came closer and closer to him.

Finally the last chevron engaged and Rodney jumped to the side, but the creature wasn't so lucky as it was killed by the Stargate opening.

Lying on the ground Rodney caught his breath before getting up and the sight that met him relived him, for there were Ford and Teyla staring at him perplexed.

"Doctor McKay?" asked Teyla cautiously.

"Yes, yes its me," answered Rodney.

"Where's the Major?" questioned Ford.

"Major Sheppard is…" trailed off Rodney, remembering what had happened.

Not finishing his sentence Rodney took off towards John, who he could see was laying on top of the rubble losing a lot of blood from the wound on his leg.

Kneeling besides John, Rodney said, "Major? Major Sheppard!"

"What…McKay?" asked John, gritting his teeth against the pain.

"Oh thank god for a minute there I thought…never mind. Can you stand?" asked Rodney, looking at the bloodied leg.

John just shrugged and tried to get to his knees but pain ripped through his leg, making him fall backwards. Breathing through the pain, John leant his head back on the sand and spotted Teyla and Ford coming over.

"Lieutenant, Teyla," greeted John.

"Major Sheppard it is good to see you as yourself again," replied Teyla kneeling besides him.

"Yeah likewise. Say you didn't happen to bring any trousers with you did you?" asked John, indicating his and Rodney's lack of clothing.

Even though he was in immense pain, he was still worried about his lack of clothing. But through all the fighting John had still managed to keep a grip on the sheet.

"No I do not sorry," answered Teyla apologetically.

"Can you stand Major?" asked Ford.

"No Lieutenant leg is pretty busted up," replied John.

Kneeling down at John's feet Ford pulled out a rather small bandage, it was woefully inadequate but it was better then nothing, he strapped it tightly at the top of the wound. John just hissed in pain, and clenched his fist, but tried his best to stay still.

"Sorry sir," apologized Ford.

John just shook his head at the Lieutenant letting him know no apology was needed. As the pain subsided John let out a rather loud sigh.

"I think we can move you now sir, but its not going to be easy," spoke up Ford.

"I know, I know," responded John.

"Wait, shouldn't we wait and fetch Carson?" interrupted Rodney.

"Doctor Beckett is otherwise engaged," answered Teyla.

She did not think it was neither the time nor the place to tell them about what had happened to Sergeant Bates.

"Engaged, what does that mean?" questioned Rodney.

"Look everything will be explained back on Atlantis," answered Ford.

Ford pulled out his IDC and passed it over to Rodney who took it and looked slightly bewildered.

"Why you giving me this?" asked Rodney.

"Because McKay I won't be able to put the code in if I'm supporting the Major," explained Ford.

"Oh right of course."

"Major are you ready?" questioned Ford.

"Yes," answered John.

Ford shifted position so he was on the left side of John, when Teyla was also in place. The two slowly eased him on to his feet. But it wasn't easy as every bit of weight John put on his leg caused him pain.

Ten minutes later, John had an arm slung over Fords shoulder and Teyla was gripping his right arm. Breathing raggedly John got comfortable on his left leg, to ease his pain in the right.

"McKay you ready?" asked Ford.

"Yes, yes. Just go," answered McKay.

The small team made there way slowly back to the Gate. Rodney hit Atlantis' address in, then sent his IDC before they all stepped through and the gate closed down.

What they didn't see though was another creature appear on the planet nor did they hear its mournful song at the loss of its mate.

* * *

**Reviews:-**

**elemental-sparky-**I swear sometimes you get the blackmailing off me Colonel:P heehee love the pun! Erm...park with your cousin...where do i fit in to all of this? You're kidding right, make anyone like Kavanaugh, I'm a fanfic writer not a miracle worker. Thank you for the Review and The BETA'ing, it means alot:)  
**amyordinary-**lol sisters. /runs away and hides behind the couch and continues typing/ Well what are you going to do, when the week is up that they live for? heehee yeah i tell my sister things about fanfics sometimes and she gives me exactly the same look, the thing is to keep on talking until they give up and come and read it for themseleves.  
**SpyLover-**Thank you, and I also notice a change once they have been BETA'd. Thank you for the review.  
**angw-**Next Installment, completed for you! I am glad you enjoy it and thank you for the review.  
**Beach chickJASSNL-**Yes kids, strange I know, but there we go, this is how my mind works...not that i get any werid thoughts as them as kids at all! Thank you for the review.  
**JiM-**/points to the authors notes at the top of page/Being sorted mate, thank you for the review though.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors/Notes: **Okay, another long wait for this update, but at last it is here. Give a big hand to the lovely ElementalSparky who gave up some of her free time, in between studying and Atlantis watching to BETA this chapter for me. So you all got to thank her, cause without her, this wouldn't be here:) Chapter 7 is going to be an extremely long chapter, and i am only half way through writting it out, so bear with me please. Also, the chapter title refers to a friendship, not the actual fic:)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6-Is it the End?**

John and Rodney had never been happier to step through the Stargate and find themselves back in Atlantis. Even with the predicament of not wearing any clothes, the site of Atlantis was enough for them not to care for the time being.

"John, Rodney," greeted Elizabeth as she met them in the Gateroom.

"Elizabeth," replied John weakly.

Elizabeth immediately took notice of John's fragile state and her relief turned to concern as she spotted the battered leg that was dripping blood onto the floor.

"Lieutenant what happened?" questioned Elizabeth concerned.

"We don't know, we arrived and found them both with a similar type of injury," answered Ford nodding to Rodney's arm.

"Look not to cut…this little reunion short but…I kinda need to see Beckett…" John interrupted, as he began to sway.

"Of course, can you get down to the infirmary on your own?" asked Elizabeth realising that the Major must be seriously injured if he was willing to go see Beckett on his own accord.

John couldn't answer as his vision swam in front of his eyes before everything went black and he was falling. Elizabeth managed to catch John before he hit the floor and with the help of Teyla and Ford, they eased him the rest of the way down.

Pressing her radio Elizabeth said, "We need a medical team in the Gateroom ASAP!"

Letting go of her radio, she looked at John's unconscious face. It was the same John that she had sent out only three days ago. The same cheeky person, she knew would end up in more trouble than anyone else. But then she reason, he also got himself out of that trouble.

Elizabeth looked up as the sound of wheels was heard on the hard floor and the medical team came rushing in.

"Where's Carson?" asked Elizabeth, as the nurses knelt down.

"He's still with Sergeant Bates, Doctor Weir," answered one of the nurses.

"Bates, why what happened to him?" asked Rodney, wincing as someone pulled on his arm.

"He was attacked by a Wraith," replied Elizabeth.

Paling slightly, Rodney responded, "A Wraith?"

The others just nodded, as John was lifted onto the gurney and wheeled out whilst Rodney was ushered out with a bandage around his arm for the time being.

Elizabeth followed the two injured men down to the infirmary, after dismissing Ford and Teyla. Entering the infirmary she saw Rodney-now thankfully dressed in some hospital scrubs-sitting on a bed staring at the children that were still sleeping peacefully.

Going over she place a hand on his shoulder, "Rodney?"

"Is that…I mean…that is to say they…uh…look familiar," fumbled Rodney, his voice quiet.

"They are you, well one of them is. The five year old you to be precise, we found them…you on the planet under the rubble," explained Elizabeth.

"F-Five?" replied Rodney.

He remembered being five, his step mum wasn't the nicest of women. She didn't have time for him, always going out with his dad. He had basically had to fend for himself ever since his dad had remarried. His sister had also not been around when he was five, out living her own life.

"Rodney!" exclaimed Elizabeth concerned.

Shaking of his memories, Rodney replied, "What?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes. Are you alright?" questioned Elizabeth.

"Yes fine," answered Rodney bluntly, his eyes had not strayed away from the two children.

Realizing what he was looking at Elizabeth smiled softly and said, "I'm sure once he wakes you can talk to him,"

"Talk to him…me! No," replied Rodney strongly.

"No?" repeated Elizabeth.

"No. Once Carson has seen my arm I'm going to go back to my lab. God knows what Radek has done whilst I've been…unconscious," Rodney insisted.

"Rodney I'm sure speaking to your younger self won't take five minutes of you time," reasoned Elizabeth.

She had thought she had heard wrong at first, but the second time he turned it down it worried her.

"No!" insisted Rodney.

"Okay, but the offer is there," replied Elizabeth calmly.

There was no point trying to force someone to do something they didn't want to do. Especially someone as stubborn as Rodney, who would just come up with more excuses if pushed in to a situation he did not feel comfortable with, once such as his current predicament. Rodney just fell silent after that. He was trying to not look at himself as a five year old. But he couldn't really help it; he felt weird, having two versions of himself was disturbing him.

Off to the right hand side, the doors leading off to the surgery opened and several nurses wheeled out Sergeant Bates and wheeled him to an empty bed.

Carson followed out two minutes later, slipping on his white lab coat. He stopped at the site of two more patients.

"What happened this time?" questioned Carson incredulously.

"A big snake attacked us," answered Rodney.

Carson glanced over to the other bed and saw several of his nurses cleaning up a wound on John's leg. Obviously John was more seriously injured than Rodney, so Carson made his way over to John first.

Checking over the wound, Carson grew worried at the depth of it. He would need to clean it up further before he made a final assessment, but the state it was in concerned him. The depth of the wound looked as though it had damaged the muscle.

"Get an IV with fluids set up and get some antibiotics running through his system. Once he wakes I will re-asses his leg and see how much pain medication he needs," instructed Carson.

Pulling off the latex gloves and slipping on a clean pair Carson went over to Rodney. Rodney just sat silently as he held his bloodied arm out as Carson checked it over, only wincing when it was twisted certain ways.

"Well the wound isn't as deep as the Majors, and you may be able to get away with stitches. But I'll keep you in over night," explained Carson, placing the bandage back on top.

"No," replied Rodney.

"Excuse me?" asked Carson.

"I mean my arm is fine right, just do what you normally do then I'll go back to my lab to work," responded Rodney.

"I canna let you do that Rodney," replied Carson, "You don't know if there will be side effects to the bite."

"There won't be,"

"Oh and you know that for a fact do ya?"

"If there was, wouldn't we be experiencing them now," pointed out Rodney.

"Aye maybe but you might not, which is why I'm keeping you here," replied Carson frowning, "Why you making such a big deal outta this Rodney?"

Rolling his eyes Rodney snapped, "I'm not, I just think I could be doing other things in my lab."

"Rodney you know Carson is right, you should stay here," Elizabeth stated.

"Look I'll take what ever voodoo junk Carson gives me, but I would prefer to stay in my lab," insisted Rodney, his voice rising in tone as he spoke.

Sighing Carson replied, "Okay Rodney I'll release you to your quarters only on one condition. You are to come back in two days time so I can check your arm over."

"Okay," agreed Rodney. _Anything to get out of here, _he added silently.

With that settled Carson brought over a tray with several stitches on and the instruments he would need. Taking the bandage off Rodney's arm, he began to clean the wound up. Once the wound was clean Carson numbed the arm with a local anaesthetic before stitching it up, once he finished the stitches he wrapped another clean bandage around the arm.

"There its done, if there is any change, it becomes itchy or hot come straight back," instructed Carson.

"I will, can I go?" asked Rodney.

"Yes go," answered Elizabeth.

Getting down from the bed, Rodney all but ran out of the infirmary and he totally missed the concerned looks on Carson and Elizabeth's face.

* * *

_3 Days later_

* * *

"How are you feeling today Major?" asked Carson.

"Better thanks, ready for leaving though," answered John.

It had been three days since John had woken up. At first seeing his younger self in a bed had freaked him out, but he had gotten use to it; he just hadn't talked to himself yet, which was mostly due to the fact that he had been pumped up on pain medication for the last two days, which had made him sleep for most of that time. When he was awake, he had caught snippets of conversation between his younger self and the five-year-old Rodney and realized they bickered as much as himself and Rodney did.

"Well we shall see how you feel later on, I don't want you putting any unnecessary strain on your leg just yet," replied Carson, starting to take the bandage off.

Wincing as the bandage pulled on his leg John questioned, "How's Rodney?"

"I haven't seen him, Major and I'm planning on dragging him back here once I'm finished with you," responded Carson, putting the bandage in the waste.

The wound on John's leg was in a zigzag shape down his calf, right along the side of his muscle. It held over 17 stitches, and glue to hold the wound closed.

"Wasn't he meant to be here yesterday?" asked John laying his head back so he didn't have to look at his leg. He wasn't squeamish as such; several years in the military had given him a high tolerance of blood and gore. It was the fact that it was him that was injured or bleeding.

"Aye he was supposed to. Tell me does this hurt?" Carson enquired, as he gently eased John's leg into a bent position.

"No, not really," answered John feeling the muscle pull tight.

Easing the Major's leg back down, Carson smiled, "That is good, there doesn't seem to be much long term damage to your calf muscle but it may be weak for a while."

"Nothing some morning runs can't sort out," murmured John.

"That's exactly what I don't want you doing Major! You are to take it slow and by that I mean only walking to your quarters and Mess Hall when I release you," explained Carson sternly.

"Okay, okay," responded John giving in before he could get into a shouting match with the doctor.

"Good, I'll put another bandage on it for now," replied Carson.

Grabbing another clean bandage Carson began to re-bandage the Major's leg. Once it was sufficiently wrapped up Carson fastened it down with tape.

"There all done, now if you'd excuse me Major, I have a scientist to track down."

"Wait, let me go find him. I need to get outta this bed anyway," suggested John, already sitting forward.

"I don't think that's wise Major, especially if he's collapsed," put in Carson.

"Look I have my radio with me," insisted John.

Carson seemed to be thinking it over before he replied, "Very well then, but you're to take it _easy_."

John just waved a hand as he got to his feet, gingerly putting weight on his injured leg. He winced as pain raced up the injured limb causing him to sit back down. He was surprised when a pair of crutches were handed to him. Smiling his thanks John took the crutches and stood up again.

"Cheers Doc," thanked John, hobbling out of the infirmary.

"Take it _easy_!" called Carson.

John hobbled down the corridors towards Rodney's lab; he avoided most of the routes that the military personnel would take. After all most of them had never really seen there CO hurt, or in any kind of weakened state. Rounding the corner John let out a sigh as Rodney's lab came into view. Entering the lab John was surprised to find everyone working silently, which was unusual in itself as Rodney would normally be barking out instructions to his staff.

Spotting Zelenka, John went over and asked, "Hey Doc, is McKay around?"

"No he left," answered Zelenka looking up.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"Ah something about sleep, so his quarters."

"Thanks."

Turning around John hobbled out of the lab and headed back down the corridor, turned left and headed to Rodney's quarters. By the time he reached the door he had worked up a sweat and his leg was beginning to hurt him. He pressed the console to let Rodney know he was outside the door and then waited.

He was shocked when Rodney, looking annoyed opened his door.

"Major?" asked Rodney.

"McKay," replied John.

"What do you want?" questioned Rodney bluntly.

"Beckett was wondering why you didn't return yesterday," John informed.

"Are them _children _still there?" Rodney seethed, spitting the word 'children' out with venom.

Frowning John answered, "Yes they are still asleep at the moment. From what Carson tells me they have been through quite a lot."

"Then I'm not going back," retorted Rodney.

Leaving his quarters Rodney pushed past John strode down the corridor as fast as he could heading out on to the balcony which was empty at the moment. He hoped that John wouldn't follow him.

John caught up with him ten minutes later and to say he was angry would have been an understatement.

"What the hell is that meant to mean McKay?" questioned John.

"Nothing Major, leave me be," retorted Rodney.

"No, you acted as though you didn't care about them, about yourself!" pointed out John scowling.

"Maybe I don't!" snapped Rodney.

He could feel his anger seeping through the wall he had trapped it in when he had first been told his five-year-old self had turned up.

"I don't believe that for a second McKay, you maybe an arrogant know-it-all at times, but you've never not cared about your self!" exclaimed John haughtily.

_He doesn't understand, how can he, _thought Rodney, as he felt his hands shaking from anger, _he probably grew up in the perfect house, with the perfect family and the perfect friends. He doesn't need to know about my past, no one does. And the Major has no right to pry just take some breaths you'll be fine._

"MCKAY!" shouted John.

The shout broke the wall holding Rodney's fury in, turning around with anger blazing in his eyes, he shouted back, "YOU'RE RIGHT MAJOR HOW CAN I NOT GIVE A DAMN! THE TRUTH IS YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND A THING ABOUT ME OR THAT KID! SO KEEP YOUR OPINIONS TO YOUR SELF AND GET LOST!"

Rodney stormed towards the door intent on leaving, but was stopped by John grabbing onto his uninjured arm.

"What happened Rodney?" asked John, his voice calm.

Rodney wanted to shout, wanted to scream at him to tell him exactly what had happened but he couldn't. The calmness in John's voice made him feel ashamed at his out burst. He knew he owed the man an apology but he couldn't form the words to speak.

Pulling his arm free from the grasp he turned away from John, before leaving him standing there on the balcony alone.

John just let Rodney leave he couldn't figure the man out half the time. But this time, this time he had seen a very raw, very emotional Rodney and that concerned him. John pushed himself away from the wall and hobbled over to the balcony, leaning the crutches to the side, he leant on the edge, letting the calmness of the sea relax him.

_What happened, _that one thought ran round his head, he had expected some sort of sarcastic remark not the hurt and defeated look he had seen. The look was so unbecoming of Rodney that it worried John a lot more than any complaint the man could ever make.

Letting out a sigh John looked straight down, at the city it's self. He had never thought he would ever see anything so magnificent. Nor did he expect to be leading a team to visit different planets. He knew each member of his team personally, knew their moods and knew when to push them and when not to. Rodney had said a lot in the small time John had known him, but never something so deep and personal. John was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he never saw the door open again, Elizabeth coming out.

"John?" spoke Elizabeth, going over to him.

Turning to his right John replied, "Elizabeth what can I do for you?"

"Carson asked me to look for you, apparently Rodney turned up ten minutes ago in the infirmary, and got his arm sorted out," answered Elizabeth smiling, "What ever you said to him, must have made him go back."

"How much of his past do you know?" asked John, changing the subject completely.

Sighing Elizabeth replied, "Not much John, other than what his file says. But you have to realize that Rodney is an extremely private person, despite all the arrogance he has. Why are you asking John?"

"Oh you know get to know him better," answered John quickly, shrugging it off.

Elizabeth just stared at him disbelieving of what he had just said to her, "Well I suggest you talk to him about it then."

"You know that's a brilliant idea, if you'll excuse me," replied John, grabbing the crutches.

He only made it to the door when Elizabeth called over, "John, take it easy."

He just nodded, not sure if she meant himself or to take it easy on Rodney. Hobbling down the corridor he let the sound of the everyday hustle and bustle of Atlantis wash over him. Turning the bend John spotted Rodney entering an empty room. As quietly as he could John pushed himself down the corridor and into the room, thinking the door closed as he entered.

Rodney spun around when he heard the door close and he glared at the person, standing in the room.

"Major."

"Look McKay about earlier-" began John only to be interrupted.

"Forget about it," interrupted Rodney, turning back to the console he was working on.

Sighing John retorted, "Of course if we pretend it didn't happen then obviously it didn't!"

"What is it with you and trying to figure out everyone?" snapped Rodney.

"Well when one of my team mates doesn't seem to be handling a situation then it's my job to help them," replied John, trying to keep calm.

Spinning around Rodney glared at him and retorted coldly, "I suggest you leave Major, I am not military, you can not order me to tell you anything. Leave me be!"

"I'm not going to order you McKay, my God I came here as a friend. But you…" trailed off John just shaking his head before continuing, "Forget it McKay, you obviously are not interested in any kind of friendship. Have a nice life!"

With that John turned around and left the room, he was half hoping Rodney would have called him back for an apology. But no sounds came from the room at all. John made his way back down the corridor towards the infirmary. All the hobbling around Atlantis had caused pain to flare up in his leg.

Rodney just stood there shocked as John left him on his own. He was thrown by the Major's reaction. He had never seen John act like that, he wondered if he had indirectly struck a nerve. _Why do I care so much?_ He speculated. Sure he had driven people away before, but it never seemed to matter. This time though, this time he knew he had lost a friendship of one of the most respected people.

"Damn it!" exclaimed Rodney loudly, the anger evident in his stance.

Turning back to what he was working on, Rodney buried himself in the work forgetting about the world around him for the time being.

* * *

_Infirmary_

* * *

John let out a sigh of relief when he finally leant back against the pillows on the infirmary bed. He had never bee more please to see the infirmary of Carson.

"Are you in much pain Major?" asked Carson.

"Yeah…a bit," admitted John, feeling drained from the argument earlier, he didn't have the energy to deny anything.

Grabbing hold of the smallest dosage of morphine, Carson injected it into the Majors arm.

"There that should take the edge off it for a while, just rest," explained Carson, leaving John to his rest.

John just nodded and let the pain medication work around his system. He couldn't help but think that the strange friendship that he had forged with Rodney was now pretty much over for good.

* * *

**Reviewers:-**

**elemental-sparky: **Yes calling Bates your hero, is kinda werid. /walks of whistling to her self at the spiked drink comment/weren't me! Two months until the next chapter of your fic, i think i would die of suspension. Thank you fro the review and for BETA'ing it means a lot.:)  
**parisindy: **Thank you, glad you liked it. Thank you for the review.  
**puddles1311: **heehee thanks and what can i say i learnt from the best person, sparky:P Glad you enjoyed it and thanks for the review.  
**Rachel Kirk: **Hey you read it, i had to lock my self in the bedroom and not look at my posters when i wrote it, i could not stop blushing:P heehee thanks for the review:)  
**Reviewer: **Thank you glad you liked it, and i know how hard it is to find decent fics out there when you first join this site. Thank you for the review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **All characters, places, equipment, and the other stuff i borrowed whilst writing this has all be returned. Nothing belongs to me, never did and never will do.

**Authors notes: **Well this is it, the end, yup end of this fanfiction! Considering i started writing this a little over four months ago, it has finished relativly quickly, i hope you all enjoyed it. I need to hear a big round of applause for the wonderful ElementalSparky, for not only BETA'ing this, but also listening to me in msn when i rant about this. So if you want to head over to her profile and read some of her fanfictions i am sure she would love it:) Erm..thank you every that really reviewed, you all insipired me to continue writing and i hope to start writing again soon.

**

* * *

****Chapter 7- A Meeting of Two.**

"But I'm fine," protested John, for the fifth time.

"I do not call being concussed fine, lad," replied Carson. If he thought that having the older John around would influence the younger John to cooperate more, he was sorely mistaken. In fact the older John was encouraging his younger self, which despite at first being funny, it was just annoying now.

"But I promise not to get into any more trouble," John said sincerely flashing a smile.

"If you behave and I stress the 'if' then I will let you eat lunch in the Mess," sighed Carson, meeting the demand half way.

Smiling even brighter, John replied, "thanks."

Carson just shook his head and wandered over to John, who had watched the whole interaction and was chuckling away to himself.

Stopping at the end of the bed, Carson asked good-naturedly, "I suppose you're finding this all amusing Major?"

"I'm sorry Doc, but…he just…am I really that bad?" responded John smiling.

Carson was glad that the Major was in a good mood, ever since he had hobbled back into the infirmary the other day Carson had noticed a small difference in the mans attitude.

Glancing at the young John, Carson smiled and answered, "No Major I can honestly say you out grew that stage," turning back to face the older John, he continued speaking, "Must have been that military training, knocked some sense into you."

John just shook his head and continued to watch the five year old, it was weird to him it was like he was watching one of them home video's that your parents would keep and bring out when friends and family came over. _Rodney doesn't know what he is missin' out on, _thought John, which wiped the smile right off his face and made him turn away. He hadn't heard anything from Rodney since he had confronted him in the empty room. He wasn't quiet sure, which was worse, not talking to him or having to tell Elizabeth he needed Rodney off his team. John understood a bit of what Rodney felt, he himself had been freaked out by seeing his five-year-old self. But once he had a talk with him, it didn't feel so strange it felt kind of nice. After all how many people can say that they talked to someone that truly understood themselves?

"Major?" questioned Carson, now standing at the side of the bed.

"Sorry Doc, must have zoned out," John apologised.

"Are you alright?" asked Carson concerned.

"Yeah fine, perfectly fine," responded John shrugging.

Keeping his voice low Carson replied, "Look Major ever since you went to talk to Rodney you've not been yourself-"

"I'm fine," interrupted John sternly, he didn't want to get into it, not with Carson.

"Major I-" began Carson, only to see the resolved look on John's face, letting him know he wouldn't get anything out of the man, "I'll leave you be," finished Carson.

John just nodded and went back to watching the children. He had to smile as five-year-old Rodney proved something right to five-year-old John. _Why aren't you here to see this Rodney? _Thought John tiredly, _you would be trying to tell them both what's right. What happened to you?_

John leant his head back against the pillow the thoughts in his head had been the same for the last day. He had gone over and over in his mind to what he could have said to get Rodney to talk, but instead they had both ended up sniping at each other with more malice than was necessary. He didn't know when he had closed his eyes, but he felt himself drifting off to the welcome embrace of sleep, and he didn't try to fight it off this time.

* * *

"I said I'm fine!" retorted Rodney. 

"This is third time you make mistake, in two days. You need rest!" snapped Zelenka.

The two men were standing in the middle of Rodney's lab with another burnt out crystal console resting on the table, along with two other already burnt out ones.

"I said-" began Rodney.

"Yes, yes I know!" exclaimed Zelenka; "You're fine, so why do we have damage console here? You can not work with no rest!"

"Hence why they invented coffee so I could work without sleep," snapped Rodney.

"You are exhausted, you need rest, even if you do not sleep," replied Zelenka calmly.

It was true Rodney had not bothered trying to sleep since John had told him to 'have a nice life'. He had wanted to work, to forget, forget there was a child in the infirmary that was him, forget the memories that he thought he had long ago forgotten. To forget the stupid argument he had had with John. And if all he had to do to forget about all of that was to work so be it. But even the coffee was not helping him at the moment. It was as if Atlantis was conspiring against him to sleep, by making him twice as sleepy than usual.

"Maybe I could get something to eat," responded Rodney, more calmly now.

"Yes you do that," agreed Zelenka.

"You going to be okay here with them?" asked Rodney, pointing to the consoles.

"Yes, yes go," insisted Zelenka.

"You sure I could always-"

"Go!" exclaimed Zelenka loudly.

Knowing there was no point in arguing with the Czech at that moment in time, Rodney sighed and left his lab. It was only as he walked the corridors to the Mess Hall did he realize just how tired he actually was. Scratching the bandaged arm, Rodney decided to forego food and headed to his quarters instead. He didn't intend to sleep, but he did plan on working on his laptop in peace where Zelenka wasn't watching his every move, that would be restful to him. Entering his quarters he let out another sigh, everything was just as he had left it. Grabbing the laptop from the desk he sat on his bed and began to work.

* * *

_Infirmary_

* * *

"He's not dead, he's asleep, look," retorted Rodney, pointing at the rise and fall of John's chest. 

"Yeah well I could not see that from over there," replied John.

The voices drifted through John's slowly waking mind, he recognized one of them as being his own, but the other voice he couldn't put a face to at the moment.

"Think we should wake him?" questioned five-year-old John.

"Maybe we should just leave him," answered Rodney, peering into the man's face.

"But the doctor said we could leave if he woke up," pointed out John

Older John had to suppress a chuckle as he realized that the two five year olds were right next to his bed.

Keeping his eyes closed, John spoke up, "You know talking as loudly as you both were was bound to wake me up!"

There were two collective gasps at the sound of a new voice cutting into the five year olds banter. Slowly opening his eyes John saw two shocked figures standing just a few inches away from his bed. Rolling onto his back, John winced slightly as he pulled on his leg, before sitting up in a comfortable position. It was the first time in over four days he had awoken and not felt much pain.

"Sorry," apologized Rodney, looking down at the floor.

"Don't be," replied both John's at the same time.

A small laugh escaped Rodney's mouth as he looked up at the two John's.

Smiling older John added, "You didn't wake me on purpose Rodney, and I couldn't sleep any more anyway."

"So can we go to the Mess now?" questioned Rodney hopefully as he was rather hungry.

"In a minute," spoke up Elizabeth from the doorway.

"Hey 'Lizabeth," greeted five year old John brightly, as Rodney just offered a small wave.

"John, Rodney, John," greeted Elizabeth nodding to each of the respected persons in turn.

"So what can I do for you Elizabeth?" asked John, fiddling with the bed covers. He knew she would come to see him at some point, especially after he managed to send a memo to her about wanting Rodney off his team.

"I'd like to talk to you in private Major," began Elizabeth before focusing on the children, "if you two would go back to your beds please."

Groaning the two children made their way back to the beds on the other side of the infirmary. Turning back to John, Elizabeth folded her arms and frowned at him but didn't speak. She knew he would say something first all she had to do was be patient.

John tried to ignore the intense stare of Elizabeth; he hated that stare and had only been on the receiving end of that 'stare' once before. Straightening, and then crumpling up the bed sheets didn't take his attention away from the stare. Straightening the sheets once more John sighed and began speaking at last, "Elizabeth look-"

"No Major," cut in Elizabeth sternly, "A memo John, a memo? That is all I got? Not even a reason? Now Rodney doesn't even know John! I mean who did you think was going to tell him, because I'm certainly not going to. So you best have a damn good reason for wanting him off your team John."

"Look it's nothing, just a conflict of interests, which means we can no longer work together," answered John, casting his eyes down wards.

"Not good enough Major!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

John didn't bother answering. How could he explain what had happened between them? Elizabeth's facial expression softened and she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"John?"

"It's hard to explain I mean it's nothing to do with the mans brilliance…" trailed off John shaking his head, "It doesn't matter Liz."

"John you were the one who fought for his position on your team and now you're throwing him off it? I know you've been through a lot the last few days with you leg and all," explained Elizabeth gently, "But surely you can see the difference going off world has made to Rodney."

"Oh sure getting killed by the man wasn't enough!" snapped John, regretting his words the moment they left his mouth.

"John look-"

"No I'm not talking about it any more," interrupted John, defeated.

Sighing Elizabeth replied, "Very well then Major. You tell him he's off your team, because I certainly am not."

Getting up Elizabeth made her way over to the younger John and Rodney, leaving John to his own thoughts for the time being.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Rodney, as Elizabeth sat on the edge of his bed.

Glancing at John, Elizabeth sighed and replied, "He needs to sort some thing's out."

Climbing up at the side of her John kneeled and put a hand on her shoulder, "did he make you sad?"

"No John," answered Elizabeth smiling at him, "he is just a an extremely stubborn man."

"Sorry," apologized John.

"Don't be," began Elizabeth, before changing the subject, "so you two want to get some lunch in the Mess Hall?"

"Yeah, I'm really hungry," put in Rodney, before blushing slightly at what he had just admitted.

"You're always hungry," sighed John, getting to his feet.

"Am not," retorted Rodney, following John.

"Are to," counted John.

Elizabeth just smiled good-naturedly at the banter between the two five year olds. She escorted them out of the infirmary and down to the Mess Hall making sure that they didn't get lost on the way.

* * *

John leant his head back on the pillows and stared at the plain ceiling. First he had lost a friend through an argument he had no idea was about, secondly the head of security was in a coma at the bed to the side of him and to top it off with he had just pissed off the expedition leader. So to say he was frustrated with himself would have been a slight understatement. He wanted to do something, anything to sort the whole mess out. He glanced up as the two five year olds and Elizabeth left the infirmary. He half expected an apologetic look from her, so he was sorely upset when none was forth coming.

* * *

"Ah, Major you're awake, good," greeted Carson, distracting John him his brooding. 

"Yeah I'm awake, what did you want?" he questioned bluntly, not really in the mood for pleasantries.

"To let you know that your blood work came back clean, and you're free to leave," began Carson, picking up on the Majors not so pleasant mood, "On one condition, you are not to return to active duty for three weeks minimum."

"What?" questioned John, "I need to be on duty, the Wraith could show up here at any moment!"

"Aye I know that Major, that's why you're to rest and not over exert yourself," replied Carson. "The more you rest, the quicker you get better. I can easily have you stay here for three weeks."

John just sighed and shook his head; the last thing he wanted right now was to be stuck in the infirmary, with people disturbing him every hour throughout the night making sure he was okay.

"Good now I want you to use the crutches for the time being to get around, just until you can walk on your leg without causing yourself any pain," explained Carson.

"I can do without them thanks," protested John. To him walking around Atlantis with crutches was a sign of weakness. It was a sign to his men that he couldn't do his job, a sign he didn't want to give.

"Well I could always have you wheeled out in a wheel chair, we got plenty to spare," responded Carson.

John just stared at the doctor; he couldn't believe that the doctor was not being his usual sympathetic self.

"Alright I'll take the damn crutches!" exclaimed John.

"Good, then if you're ready you can leave," replied Carson.

John nodded as he took hold of the crutches that had been at the side of his bed since the other day. Getting slowly to his feet, John nodded his thanks to Carson once more before hobbling out of the infirmary and to his quarters.

* * *

The sound of the door chime distracted Rodney from his work on the laptop. 

"It's open," called Rodney as he saved his work and closed the computer down.

Looking towards the door, it slid open and he was rather surprised to see the small frame of Teyla standing there.

"Teyla," greeted Rodney.

"Doctor McKay," responded Teyla pleasantly.

"Please come in," replied Rodney, "what brings you here?"

"I have come to see if you are well. Several people have said you look tired, and I was concerned," answered Teyla, as she stepped into the room. She held high respect for the doctor; he had saved the entire expedition team many times. Not to mention he had saved their lives more than once. Teyla did not give out respect to many people and only to those she knew well.

"Yes I'm fine," replied Rodney, dismissing the assumption that he was exhausted.

Frowning slightly Teyla responded, "Then I was miss informed, I am sorry. I shall leave you be." Teyla turned away and headed for the hallways, yet she only got as far as the door when Rodney spoke again.

"Who…who told you?" asked Rodney.

Turning back around Teyla smiled softly and answered, "Doctor Zelenka mentioned it and I was coming to let you know Major Sheppard was released from the infirmary."

His features hardening Rodney folded his arms and retorted, "good for him."

"Is everything alright between the two of you?" questioned Teyla.

"Yes everything is fine," snapped Rodney not willing to go into it.

Lowering her head Teyla responded calmly, "very well then, I shall leave you be Doctor McKay."

Without waiting for a reply Teyla turned around and left Rodney's quarters and headed towards John's. Obviously something had happened between the two men, and Teyla resolved to figure it out.

Reaching the Major's quarters Teyla pressed the chime and waited until she heard she could enter before opening the door and going in. The sight that met her was a pleasant one; John sat on his bed, legs stretched out and the book from Earth he had brought with him, resting open on his knee.

"Teyla," greeted John.

"Major it is good to see you out of the infirmary. How is your leg?" replied Teyla, pushing her brown hair out of her face.

"It's getting there," began John, marking his place in his book and self consciously pulling at the bandage on his leg slightly, "What brings you here?"

"I wished to speak to you about Doctor McKay," answered Teyla, watching his face for any indication that words had been exchanged between them.

John blanched slightly as Teyla mentioned Rodney's name, he was immediately concerned. He knew what the man was like when working on something.

"What has he done this time?" asked John, pushing the thoughts out of his mind for now.

Teyla had not missed the thoughtful look on John's face as she responded, "he has not done anything."

"So what exactly do you want to say about him Teyla?" questioned John, leaning forward.

"Major I do not wish to get into the middle of this but…" trailed off Teyla, unsure if she should continue.

"Teyla!" urged John.

"Has something been said between you and Doctor McKay?" asked Teyla quickly.

Sighing John answered, "Look it's nothing, just a…a misunderstanding."

"That is why he is not sleeping?" replied Teyla frowning in confusion. _Why are people from earth so conflicted in what they say to each other._

"He's not? Well that's just stupid. Someone should talk to him before he ends up in the infirmary," explained John, trying to think of whom Rodney would listen to.

"Then I suggest you talk to him soon," suggested Teyla.

"Yes I…what? No not me, Doctor Weir would be the best person to speak to him," replied John shaking his head.

Frowning Teyla responded, "If this is your disagreement, then should you not see him? Then you can apologize whilst you are there."

"What makes you think it's my fault?" questioned John sharply. _Damn what has Rodney been telling everyone? _Thought John, running a hand through his already mussed up hair.

"I never said that Major," began Teyla apologetically, "but since you are both at fault should you both not apologize to one another? The only way to sort out an disagreement is to talk it over calmly and rationally."

John just stared at Teyla, he realized in that moment that the Athosian was much more perceptive of things going on around Atlantis than he was. He also remembered that she was wise beyond her years.

"He won't listen to me, even if I tried," admitted John.

"Then try harder. This can obviously not continue Major, especially if we are to work together," responded Teyla, now determined to get him to talk to Rodney.

"That is easier said than done," replied John, feeling guilty that he had not told her of his wanting Rodney's removal from the team.

Smiling Teyla said, "You and Doctor McKay stood up for me when I was accused of giving information away to the Wraith. Despite everyone else's objections you both believed in my innocence, so I do not believe for a moment that you both cannot figure this out. You have been friends since your arrival here."

John sat there mulling over what Teyla had said. It was true; they had stood together on various agreements many times. Both understood each other than anyone else and despite all their bickering and sniping at each other, they had formed a friendship, a very strange friendship, but a friendship none the less.

Sighing John gave in and replied, "Fine I'll talk to him."

"Thank you Major," Teyla said, lowering her head and heading to the door.

"Teyla thanks," he called.

"No problem…John," replied Teyla softly, slipping out of the door.

Shaking his head John just smiled at the use of his first name by Teyla. Carefully he pushed himself around so his legs were hung over the side of his bed. Slowly John pushed himself into a standing position careful not to put too much weight on his injured leg. Once he was standing in a comfortable position, he slowly took a step towards the crutches. Exaggerating every move he made, wrapping his hands around the cool metal of the crutches John pulled them towards him. With the crutches nicely tucked under his arms, John pushed himself out of his quarters and down the corridor towards Rodney's quarters. But he only got half way towards Rodney's quarters when he bumped into Ford. Who was heading to the Mess Hall.

"Lieutenant," greeted John, moving around the young man intent on carrying on his trek.

"Major, good to see you up and about," began Ford, "Are you heading to the Mess?"

"No Lieutenant, just going for a walk," answered John resting on the crutches for a moment.

The cheerful look dropped slightly from Fords face as he replied, "Oh…okay then Major."

"Lieutenant?" asked John curiously.

"Major?" mimicked Ford.

"Something you wish to tell me?" questioned John.

"Sir if you don't mind me asking. Has something happened with you and Doctor McKay?" asked Ford quickly.

_Great does everyone on Atlantis know? _Thought John as he rolled his eyes.

"Let me ask you Lieutenant have you spoken to Teyla?" questioned John.

Frowning in confusion Ford shook his head, "No sir, I haven't spoke to Teyla."

"So what makes you think something has happened?"

"With all due respect sir, you and Doctor McKay haven't spoken to each other since you returned. Doctor McKay has also not been sleeping, I was just concerned was all," explained Ford, hoping he hadn't over stepped his mark.

John just stared at the young Lieutenant before him; _guess Teyla isn't the only one who can pick up on these things. _Although it didn't surprise him that Ford had noticed something. Normally the four of them would have a meal together in the Mess after a mission, but obviously due to John's injury they had not been able to. Although he had hoped that Teyla, Ford and McKay still went ahead with it.

"Sir?" prompted Ford, concern crossing his face.

Shaking away his thoughts John replied, "Just get yourself to the Mess Lieutenant."

"Yes sir…and sir."

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"Good luck with sorting things out with McKay," Ford offered, before taking off back on his way to the Mess.

John just nodded and began again pushing him self down the corridor towards Rodney's quarters. He hoped no one else would stop him, he was on a mission to 'knock some sense' into Rodney. He breathed a sigh of relief as the door to Rodney's quarters came into view. Hobbling a little bit faster to the door, he realized he had no idea what he was going to say. _Just remember stay calm and it should be fine,_ John thought as he pressed the chime on the door. Hearing the usual mutterings of Rodney's voice when he was disturbed, John willed the door to open. Once it had John hobbled inside and instantly took note of Rodney's appearance. The man was obviously dishevelled, he had dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep, and his clothes also looked a size too big for him, hanging loosely off his body.

"Planning on staring all day Major, or did you actually come to tell me something?" snapped Rodney, now standing facing John with his arms crossed.

"Hmmm…what? Oh yeah right, I…uh…came to talk to you," answered John stumbling with his words slightly.

"And what could you possibly have left to say to me Major? Last time we talked you told me to 'have a nice life,'" sniped Rodney annoyed. His anger was still there and was more fuelled this time by his lack of sleep. _Yet he has the nerve to say he wants to talk to me._

"Look I dealt with that poorly McKay, but you got to admit you were acting a little weird," pointed out John, trying to keep his voice neutral.

Rodney glared at the man before him, before retorting with, "Of course I was, there is a _child _with my name in the infirmary. Does anyone besides me find that just the least be odd at all?"

"What is your problem with them McKay? You can not blame that _child_-as you call him - for being here!" exclaimed John his voice rising a notch.

"Of course not, yet again it's my fault that I did something!" responded Rodney.

"Nobody said that McKay, but the child, the five year old _you _has little over a day before they some how leave," explained John.

"That child is not me!" interrupted Rodney, pointing at his door.

"Yes he is," countered John, "Beckett confirmed it!"

"THEN BECKETT IS WRONG!" shouted Rodney.

"HE RAN BLOOD TESTS MCKAY AND DOUBLE CHECKED THEM! THAT FIVE YEAR OLD CHILD IS YOU!" repeated John, also shouting now.

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" shouted McKay, totally losing control of his anger now, "THAT CHILD IS NOT ME, NOT AS YOU SEE ME NOW! BUT THEN YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND THAT MAJOR WOULD YOU, GROWING UP IN A PERFECT FAMILY, FEELING WANTED!"

The silence was deafening once Rodney had finished speaking. Rodney was breathing heavily from the shouting, with a slight red tint to his cheeks. John was stood there in shock, letting everything Rodney had just shouted at him sink in. Rodney grabbed his jacket from the chair and made to leave the room again, but John grabbed his upper arm and stopped him from leaving.

"Not this time Rodney," said John quietly.

Pulling his arm from the tight grasp that John had it in he threw the jacket on his bed. He wasn't sure what had made him stay this time but he was staying.

"You want to explain that?" asked John calmly.

He had no idea how John was going to react, but he hoped it was calmly and rationally. Rodney didn't know how to explain what he had just revealed. It was also the most he had ever told anyone.

John shifted slightly as the crutches dug into his under arms and the silence stretched further. He was growing more concerned as Rodney still didn't speak, yet had the same haunted look on his face.

"It is hard to explain," spoke Rodney, looking at the floor hands clasped together.

"Obviously the child has made you remember something," replied John, trying to figure out how to even approach such a topic.

Glancing up Rodney shook his head, "not something, Major, everything."

John cringed as Rodney used his rank, instead of his name to address him, "Rodney as a friend I'm asking you, what happened?"

_Friend, _thought Rodney, letting that word sink in. He had never really had a proper friend until he had come to Atlantis. Sure he had, had work colleagues, but he had never seen them outside of work before.

"Major what ever I-" began Rodney.

"It's John," he interrupted sighing.

"What?" asked Rodney confused.

"I'm asking you as a friend, which means you use my name," he explained.

Rodney stared at the taller man for a few minutes before trying to explain again, "John, you've got to promise what ever I tell you, it goes no further than me and you."

Shifting slightly again John responded, "I won't tell a soul Rodney."

"Good," replied Rodney, before collecting his thoughts together and explaining, " I have certain memories that I…uh…normally wouldn't remember. When I saw _him _in the infirmary he brought them back. You have to understand John that me as I am here I…I changed a lot to be me."

"But why get so pissed off Rodney?" asked John, still feeling confused.

Sighing Rodney answered, "My childhood wasn't the best, I've accomplished more than I was told I could. I did not want the reminder of what a failure of a child I was."

"You are not a failure Rodney," replied John sternly, "But how do you know that not talking to him, won't change you?"

"It's not possible. I learnt to…well to pride myself on my work to make sure it was right. I didn't need any one else praise when I got my work right all the time!" exclaimed Rodney.

"Alright then Rodney, then I guess I owe you an apology for talking to you as I did the other day so, I'm sorry," apologized John.

Rodney just nodded, accepting the apology; it was the first time he had actually told someone about his life and not get ridiculed for doing so. John one the other hand, felt like he knew his friend better, turning around he made to leave the room.

"How did you cope with it?" questioned Rodney, sounding slightly out of character.

Turning back around John shrugged and answered, "I talked to him I guess I don't actually now how to react to him at times. But it's nice you know having someone understand what you are thinking."

John left the room then, he knew Rodney needed to think things over, but he was glad they were talking again. Hobbling down the corridor, John made his way to the Mess Hall to let Elizabeth know he was revoking the memo he had sent to her.

Rodney let John leave he had no more questions for the Major and it was only as the door slid close that he remember his tiredness. Pushing himself back on his bed, so he was laying down, Rodney closed his eyes and let sleep wash over him.

* * *

"Oh please you would roast like a lobster on that planet if you sunbathed!" exclaimed Rodney as he drink some more of his coffee. 

"What is a lobster?" asked Teyla, swallowing her mouthful of bread.

Teyla, Rodney, Ford and John were sat at one of the small tables, late in the evening enjoying a meal together. The Mess Hall was mostly empty, except for the odd scientists coming and going. John's leg was still bandage tightly but he had stopped using the crutches that morning. Rodney, having gotten some sleep and food in him was almost back to his usual self. Sure he had not attempted to deliberately avoid the five year olds, but he had also not made an attempt to see them.

Twirling some of the pasta around his fork John explained, "Lobster is a fish, that lives in the sea's on Earth."

Arching an eyebrow at John, Teyla responded, "and you would turn into one if you sunbathed?"

That sent Ford into a laughing fit, and he nearly choked on his own dinner, before taking a sip of water.

"It's a metaphor Teyla, some people on Earth sunbathe for too long, burning their skin causing their skin to go red," said Ford, trying to get the Athosian woman to understand, and to try to stop laughing.

"And lobsters are red?" asked Teyla.

"Yes they are, tasty as well," answered John, tearing a piece of his bread.

"So you would roast a lobster to eat it, yet look like one if you sunbathed?" replied Teyla.

"Yes that's about it," answered Rodney, rolling his eyes at Ford who was still trying to cover up his laughter.

_The people from Earth have some very strange metaphors, _thought Teyla, remembering the 'Hail Mary' one that John had tried to explain to her when she had first set foot upon Atlantis.

The four of them lapsed into a comfortable silence whilst they finished off their respected meals. This is how it had always been at these meals; they would start joking around then try explaining something to Teyla before turning in for the night. The three of them that were from Earth were pretty sure that at the end of the year Teyla would have a fairly good grasp on Earth cultures. All three of them had promised to show Teyla something of Earth if they could ever get back home. Despite the brief glimpse of Earth Teyla had had in the hallucination she shared with John, she had very much agreed to their promises eager to see more of a world that had never been culled by the Wraith.

Pushing the plate away, Teyla sat back in her chair, "That was…tasteful."

"Pasta always is," commented Rodney, also finishing off his dinner.

The main hot serving for that day had been pasta, but it was also the only thing that was left by the time the four of them had entered for their evening meal. Each of them had taken it instead of being stuck with nothing but power bars for the evening.

"Yes wonderful," added in John, wiping the slice of bread around the edge of the bowl, picking up the leftover sauce before eating it.

"Do you have to do that?" questioned Rodney grimacing, as he ripped another piece of bread off.

"What I like to savour my food, especially since we don't know when the next time they serve pasta will be," answered John, now folding the slice of bread in half before eating it.

Ford just shook his head, before rising to his feet, "I think I'll call it a night. Major, Teyla, Doctor."

With a chorus of 'Night Ford', the young Lieutenant left the Mess Hall and headed along the corridors back to his quarters for the night.

"I shall also turn in for the night. Sleep well Major Sheppard, Doctor McKay," put in Teyla. Lowering her head to both the men, she also left the Mess Hall and went to her own sanctuary that was her quarters.

"Night Teyla," called John at her retreating back. He fell silent after that; he had to ask Rodney to see the children. Especially his five-year-old self, but John was not exactly sure how to bring the subject about. Ever since he had apologized he was careful as to what he said to the scientist.

"Major!" exclaimed Rodney.

Shaking his head, John asked, "What McKay?"

"I said I am leaving for the night as well. But you didn't answer, everything okay?" questioned Rodney.

"Yes everything is fine," answered John.

"Good, then good night Major," repeated Rodney, already out of his seat.

"Actually Rodney, hold on a second," called John.

Rodney stopped and turned around; he knew it must have been serious because John had used his first name.

"What?" asked Rodney folding his arms.

Limping slightly as he made his way over, John explained, "Elizabeth is thinking of showing _them _the Puddle Jumpers and I-"

"No," answered Rodney, not giving him time to finish.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask," replied John.

"Yes I do, you want me to tag along. Well I'm sorry Major babysitting isn't in my job description," snapped Rodney.

Sighing John replied, "Rodney, I think it will help you. Besides five-year-old Rodney has been asking after you."

"Look-" began Rodney lowering his voice to a whisper so no one else would hear, "I don't think I can Major."

"You don't think, or you won't?" questioned John quietly.

"What's that meant to mean?" sniped Rodney quickly.

"The Jumper leaves at ten tomorrow morning," replied John, "I'd like it if you were there."

Not waiting for a reply John limped out of the Mess Hall leaving a rather confused Rodney behind.

* * *

_Next Morning_

* * *

"He agreed to this?" asked Elizabeth, leaning on her desk. 

"Well no, but I told him I would like him to be there. Elizabeth this will be good for him," explained John, sitting in the chair.

"But you can't tell me why?" repeated Elizabeth frustrated.

The two of them had been discussing the five year olds and Rodney for the last hour. John had suggested, Elizabeth order Rodney to come if he didn't show. But Elizabeth had stuck to her guns and declined to order Rodney anywhere.

"No, but you've noticed he doesn't go to see them. This way he can," replied John calmly.

"He's a very busy man John," pointed out Elizabeth.

"So am I, but I've spent at least an hour each day with them!" exclaimed John.

Pushing her self up right Elizabeth folded her arms and turned towards the Gateroom that was visible from her office.

"All I can do is ask him John you understand that right?" asked Elizabeth not moving.

"Elizabeth-" began John.

Turning around she cut across him, "No this is not a mission John nor is he a military man." What was frustrating her more though was the sudden change of heart John now wanted him to stay on his team. She still had not got the full story from him and doubted she would.

Giving in to defeat John finally replied, "Okay then. But you will ask him?"

"Yes John I will ask him," answered Elizabeth before changing the subject, "Have you found a pilot for us yet?"

"Yes," answered John vaguely.

"Who is it?" asked Elizabeth.

"Me," replied John, preparing for her to start a rant about how he should be taking it easy.

Smiling at him Elizabeth responded, "Okay then, go get ready."

She figured that since he had done everything Carson and she herself had told him, she would let him have the luxury of flying. After all the Puddle Jumpers were hand and mind controlled not foot controlled.

"Really? I mean yes Doctor Weir," replied John getting up.

He limped out of the office in a good mood and made his way down to the Jumper bay to away the other arrival. Opening the rear hatch of Jumper 3, John stepped inside and stopped at who was already there. Getting over his shock, John hobbled towards the co-pilots seat and put a hand on the back of the seat.

"Rodney?" asked John.

Not looking up from the laptop that was on his knee Rodney answered, "I thought I might as well tag along, take some readings from the planets atmosphere."

"Well glad you could make it then," replied John, taking the other seat.

"I'm not here to see _them _I'm here to-" began Rodney sharply looking up.

"To take some readings," interrupted John, "You don't have to justify yourself."

Rodney just stared at John for a minute before turning back to his readings. John shook his head and started to go through pre-flight procedures before the other three turned up.

The sound of three annoyed voices ten minutes later brought both John and Rodney's attention back to the present. Turning to the back of the Jumper, John waited for them to enter, he had recognized the voices immediately.

"But he can't tell you what to do!" exclaimed five-year-old John.

"He can try," replied Elizabeth, "In here."

Pointing to the open hatch, Elizabeth guided John and Rodney into the Jumper. Whilst the two children stared at the ship in awe, Elizabeth glanced at the grown up Rodney who was sitting in the co-pilots seat.

"Rodney," spoke up Elizabeth.

"What?" asked the five year old.

Smiling Elizabeth replied, "Not you, the other Rodney,"

At that both five year olds whipped their heads around to see Rodney. Grown up John just smiled at the children and glanced at Rodney who looked rather pale.

Dropping his smile, John asked, "Rodney you okay?"

"Hmmm…yes…in fact this was a bad idea. Excuse me Major, Elizabeth," answered Rodney exiting the Jumper.

Bewildered Elizabeth watched him go, before turning back to John about to ask him what that was about but she never got the chance to say anything as John was heading towards her, then passed her and left the Jumper.

"Major!" called Elizabeth.

"Give me a second," called back John.

He managed to catch up with Rodney at the Jumpers bay doors. Again he grabbed the mans arms and stopped him from going much further.

"McKay, what was that?" questioned John, pulling Rodney around to face him.

"I refuse to remember Major, end of story!" snapped Rodney, trying to pull his arm free.

"No McKay not end of story! You've got to deal with this!" retorted John holding on tighter, he was pretty sure he was bruising Rodney's arm.

"I don't have to deal with anything!" snapped Rodney angrily.

Just as John was going to reply, Elizabeth rushed out the Jumper panic written across her face as she called across the room, "John! Rodney! You best come here!"

Letting go of Rodney's arm, John limped as fast as he could back over to the Jumper. Rodney rubbing his arm, jogged back over as well. Rounding the open hatch John stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes landed on the two children. They were both lying on the floor fitting violently.

"Get Beckett down here!" exclaimed John, entering the Jumper.

Rodney followed John into the Jumper as Elizabeth keyed her radio to Carson. He watched as John manoeuvred himself so he was sitting on the floor, trying to help the five-year-old John.

Spotting Rodney still standing there, John snapped, "Help him!"

"What? How?" questioned Rodney.

"Just sit with him Rodney, they're kids, they're probably scared!" exclaimed John, when Rodney didn't move he ordered, "Get on the floor McKay!"

Rodney glared at John as the order was issued but didn't argue back as he knelt down next to five-year-old Rodney and tried to stop him from banging his head on the seat. The two five year olds continued to fit for several more minutes before they slowly stopped shaking and just as Carson and Elizabeth entered the Jumper they fell unconscious.

"Just what the hell is going on?" questioned Carson, taking in the site before him.

"They stopped fitting about two minutes ago," answered John.

Carefully John got to his feet holding the unconscious five year old in his arms. _Guess it is time for them to leave, _thought John as a shiver ran down his spine. He had thought they would just vanish peacefully, but obviously he was wrong.

"Right get them down to the infirmary I can check them over more thoroughly there," instructed Carson.

Elizabeth noticing the look on Rodney's face stepped forwards and picked up the five year old before following John and Carson out of the Jumper Bay and down to the infirmary. Rodney stayed sitting on the floor for a few minutes longer before getting up dusting himself down before following the others to the infirmary.

* * *

_Infirmary_

* * *

"Doctor Beckett, their blood tests are back," said one of the nurses handing over the paper. 

"Thank you," thanked Carson taking the paper.

He scanned over the results and they definitely were not what he wanted to read. Glancing up he saw the anxious looks on John's, Elizabeth's and even Rodney's face.

"What is it?" asked Elizabeth worriedly.

"They are…well…dying," answered Carson quietly, "we knew this was going to happen, we just weren't sure when."

"Dying!" exclaimed Rodney, glancing at the child.

"Yes the texts that Doctor MacKenzie translated said they died, because there counter parts ascended," explained Elizabeth, "We know you two ascended, but you came back."

Rubbing his forehead, John replied, "he said they would return home unharmed," trying to remember more but nothing came to him, in fact it was disappearing the more he thought about it.

"Who said that?" asked Carson.

Shaking his head John answered, "Sorry I can't remember anything else."

"It's okay John," responded Elizabeth gently, before asking, "Will they wake up?"

"I doubt it, and I hate to say it, but they may only have a few hours," explained Carson.

Elizabeth just nodded not trusting her voice at the moment. She knew they weren't meant to be here, knew she shouldn't have gotten close, but she had, she had been given a chance to understand two people better. She and Teyla had worked as surrogate mothers to the two boys. _They are so young, _thought Elizabeth swallowing the lump in her throat; _they don't deserve to die in pain. Everyone in Atlantis knows the children, how am I meant to tell them they just died?_

"Elizabeth," said John, softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Pushing her thoughts away for now Elizabeth realized Carson had retreated back to his office and Rodney was sitting besides Rodney just staring at him.

"You still have the grown up me and Rodney," smiled John.

"I know," whispered Elizabeth, "Teyla should be told and Lieutenant Ford he should be here."

"I'll get them, you be with John," insisted John, frowning at his own sentence.

"Thank you," Elizabeth responded quietly.

John just nodded and left the silent infirmary. It didn't take him long to track down Ford and Teyla and explain what had happened.

John, Teyla, Rodney, Elizabeth, Aiden and Carson stood at a vigil that night at each of the beds. The two children had been stabilized for now. But they all knew it was only a matter of time.

* * *

_1 am_

* * *

"He's got not pulse!" exclaimed Carson, "I need a crash trolley here! NOW!" 

It was one in the morning, they had taken it in turns to sleep and keep watch, but when Carson had shouted they had all woken up suddenly.

"No leave him!" replied Rodney, he had been the only one of them not to be asleep at that moment. He had stayed at the child's bedside all night not sleeping at all. Around eleven that night Rodney realized he had been talking to him, nothing in important, just generally talking.

"What?" asked John stepping forward.

"I said leave him," repeated Rodney looking sick, "you can't save him!"

"Let us try," responded Carson.

"No," repeated Rodney again. He just turned back to the child on the bed he took a step backwards, when the child seemed to start fading before his eyes. Until nothing was left except for the Athosian clothing that he had been wearing. They all turned to five-year-old John who was also now fading until nothing but the clothes remained. It seemed that the children went back home, peacefully.

Folding the clothes up Rodney said, "Teyla these…um…belong to you. I need to leave."

No one tried to stop Rodney as he brushed past everyone and left the infirmary and headed back to his lab to bury himself in his work for a while.

"I have to do things," muttered John also leaving the infirmary.

Ford and Carson left next not saying a word to Elizabeth or Teyla. Going over to the bed that John had been in, Elizabeth sorted the clothes out, putting them in a neat pile.

"Doctor Weir they are home," said Teyla, gently.

"Teyla would you give me a moment please," replied Elizabeth.

"Of course," acknowledged Teyla. Lowering her head she left the infirmary and headed to one of the piers to be alone for a bit.

Elizabeth let the material of the clothing run through her hands, she felt like something was missing from Atlantis now. The children had reminded her of just how cut off from Earth they really were, not being able to see relatives. Putting the clothes in to one pile she left them at the end of the bed, turning away from it Elizabeth left the infirmary.

Heading back to her office, she made a detour towards the control room, where she found Doctor Zelenka looking at a screen in front of him, with a frown creasing his face.

"Doctor Zelenka?" questioned Elizabeth.

"Ah Doctor Weird, we have problem," answered Zelenka turning to her.

"Problem what kind of problem?" asked Elizabeth, dread filling her stomach, _what else can go wrong today?_

Zelenka tapped a quick sequence on the lat top before a picture flickered up showing three large shapes.

Frowning Elizabeth said, "What am I looking at?"

"They are Hive Ships, Wraith Hive ships," answered Zelenka.

"What?" exclaimed Elizabeth, "Are you sure?"

"Yes certain, we got the information from deep space sensors," replied Zelenka.

"How long until they reach us?" questioned Elizabeth.

"They will be here in few weeks," responded Zelenka.

Elizabeth just stared at the images on the screen, thinking over several scenarios in her head on ways to defend Atlantis…

* * *

_Several Years Ago_

* * *

Five-year-old Rodney blinked open his eyes, his head hurt and his arm felt heavy. Turning his head to the side, he was surprised to see his sister sitting in the chair besides his bed. 

"Jeannie?" asked Rodney quietly.

Turning her head towards the source of the voice, Jeannie smiled at her younger brother and replied, "Hey you gave us all a scare back there."

"Scare? Is dad?" questioned Rodney. His head hurt and he couldn't seem to from proper sentences. Jeannie just put a hand on his head offering a small amount of comfort.

"Dad is taking _her _out. Yes you've been in a coma for a week, you fell out of a tree hit your head and broke your arm, you remember?" explained Jeannie.

Rodney just closed his eyes and fell back to sleep, happy to be back home even if his dad and step-mum didn't care.

* * *

Five-year-old John slowly opened his eyes and immediately saw the concerned looks of his parents. His mum immediately engulfed him in a tight hug 

"Thank god," she whispered quietly in his ear. Kissing him on the side of his head, Emma pulled away from her only son and wiped her tears away.

"Mum, dad?" asked John confused.

"Yes on you've been unconscious for a week. You got into a fight at school some kid knocked you flying. You smashed your head open," explained his dad, Mark.

"Casey?" questioned John. He tried to sit up to look around, but his mum stopped him by placing a protective hand on his shoulder. It was then he realized he was in a hospital. He hated hospitals.

"Casey was in earlier. You just rest John, we'll talk later promise," promised Emma, kissing his unruly hair.

John just nodded, settled himself back against the pillows, pulled the covers around his chin and let himself fall back to sleep happy to be home…again.

* * *

**Reviewers:-**

**elemental-sparky: **lol you have no idea who carefully i had to read the first few sentences of your review not to get it muddled up in my mind.:P But yes i did indeed pick it up from the Master. and eh I have not seen much of Lorne at the moment, although i hear he is very good. Thank you for the work you have done on this BETA'ing and Reviewing, and i owe you a big thanks, for telling me to post when i first completed my first chapter. So A Very Big Thanks To You!  
**Silverthreads: **Thank you, it took a while to think how i was going to make it work. Glad you liked it:)  
**Drakcir: **The last update I'm afriad, this is it, the Fic is completed. Glad you enjoyed it though:)  
**puddles1311: **Heehee thanks and it was rather hard to write him in that type of mood, god knows how many times I watched him in Runner when he was talking to Ford. And yes I did learn from the best, I think if everyone read Sparkys fic then they would be writing Angst to the best!  
**angw: **Heehee now did you ever doubt me to not make them friends again. Thank you for the review.  
**em: **Yes I have to agree with you, there banter is just wonderful to watch them and thenwhen a good author comes along it is good to read it on the computer screen. Thank you for the review:)  
**Rachel Kirk: **Here is your answer/Points upwards to the fic/ Thank you for the review:)


End file.
